


【带卡】刀下鸦杀

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: - 战国AU，一个和风物语 HE- 殿下土X家臣卡（并不是很准确的概括，大概的主从关系是这样的）- 地名全部来自hy及瞎编，与日本真实地理无关，主要为营造气氛，不必太在意细节「“你醒了！”他吃力的抬起头朝声源寻去。深夜的室内黑漆漆的，纸格门未关，屋外的月光朦胧而温柔的撒在外廊和内庭里。一个黑发少年正在缘侧上倚柱而坐，听见他的动静转头望过来。那是他与带土的第一次相遇。」
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

当世乃群雄纷争之际。百年以来，天皇的权势逐渐被各地守护所削弱，公家的威严一落千丈。与此同时，各地大名手握实权，开始了征伐不歇的战国时代。不过即使是这样的动荡年代，仍有一些尚未被卷入历史齿轮的年轻人，暂时不能体会战火纷飞的残酷、过着平静而烦恼的日常生活——

其中一例便是在南贺国三丸城内一间屋子里歪坐着的宇智波一族的少年。

如今已过了梅雨季，天气逐渐炎热，蝉鸣更吵得人心烦意乱。带土的屋子朝向不好，夏季时正对太阳，更加难捱。他今日原本有些功课，但午饭后只坐了一会儿汗水便浸透了后背。

“啊——！热死了！”带土烦闷的把笔一掷，从榻榻米上起身，光脚下了缘侧*的石阶，一手抓起鞋子便往庭院的小门跑去。

“带土殿，您是要去哪里？”正好从回廊另一边走来的侍从在身后慌慌忙忙问道。

“出去凉快凉快！”带土说着已经敏捷的钻出了门，声音渐远了。

南贺国得名自南贺川。那是一条非常蜿蜒绵长的河，从北面而来，汇入南贺地区，继而贯穿整个国土。宇智波的先祖出身名门，原先便是被指派到本地的守护大名，如今仍是南贺国的正经国主。在宇智波一族的统领下，南贺的势力逐渐发展壮大，成为南方最大国之一。三丸城在南贺的边缘地区，是个只有几万石的小城，但在城外不远处正是南贺川流入本国的关口，有个巨大瀑布，夏季时非常凉爽，是当地人纳凉的好地方。

带土一人骑着马，出了城下町，沿着树林的小路不一时便到了清凉的河边。他今年只有一十二岁，尚未元服，理应不该不带随从独自出城。这其中自有缘故。

他出身是正统的宇智波族人，如今三丸城的城主是他父亲的大哥、他的伯父，带土父母早亡，因此从小便寄养在伯父的三丸城内。虽说吃穿不愁，但到底是失怙的孤儿，不免被旁人怠慢，因此从小无人对他特别关照，侍从也不甚上心。纵使带土时常混迹于城下町乃至乡下，倒也不怎么引人注目。

带土将马在路边拴好，踩着鹅卵石淌进了清凉的河水——

“带土？！”

叫住带土的是他的堂哥源一郎。源一郎是城主的长子，不出意外的话，将来他会成为这座城的新主人。他虽只比带土大两三岁，但俨然已有了未来城主大人的架势，行为跋扈，带土总觉得他是用鼻孔看人。

“……兄长。”带土刚才的惬意已经被一扫而空了——源一郎早就指示惯了这个无所依靠的堂弟，碰见他准没什么好事。简直像知晓了带土的心事一般，刚才还晴朗明媚的天空转眼就布满了厚厚的乌云，阴沉沉的压在头顶。

“你来的正好！”源一郎大声说，“我们几个今天打算去瀑布上游看看，你要不要一起去？”他指了指身后的一众伙伴。

“瀑布上游？”带土瞪大眼睛。“我不——”

他话音未落，对方已经把脱掉的外衣一并塞到了他手上。“走吧走吧，”堂哥说，“我的部下找到一条小路，可以爬到瀑布顶上去，快跟上来！”

那林间小道颇为狭窄，不能牵马，所以带土便成了帮众人拿上杂物的跟班。

“混蛋……”带土跟在众人身后气的咬牙，却又无可奈何，毕竟和城主大人宠爱的儿子比起来，他这个无关痛痒的闲人免不了吃亏。

南贺川的瀑布极高，众人爬了一柱香的功夫才到顶，这时已经下起小雨来，站在飞沫四溅的瀑布边，有些阴冷过头了。不等带土喘过气来，源一郎的一名同伴忽又惊叫。

“喂！”他说，“你们看那是什么？”

“好像——好像是个人！”另一人眯起眼睛说。

“人？”源一郎好奇的跑到河边仔细望去，果然在南贺川中央的水流之中，似乎隐隐绰绰能看到一个抱着浮木的人影。“当真是个人！”

“那可真是稀奇！”一人说，“什么样的家伙会出现在这种地方！”

“喂，带土！你水性最好，去把那家伙捞上来看看吧！”源一郎突然提出了一个荒唐的命令。他要救那个人并不是出于什么恻隐之心，仅仅是猎奇罢了——哪怕那边漂着的是只小猫小狗，他也能毫不犹豫的下令让带土去把它捞过来玩玩。

“开什么玩笑——”带土说，“这种天气、这种水流，只要稍有不慎跌下瀑布就完蛋了……”话虽这么说，带土已经将手上的衣物放下，除下鞋子。就算是未来城主的话，让他这么轻率的去送死他也不会随便答应，所以他这么做当然不是为了堂哥的命令。

“万一那家伙还活着，总不能见死不救啊。”带土心里是这么想的。此时雨越下越大，源一郎和同伴们便钻回了瀑布边上的树林里。“你快去呀，带土！”源一郎远远喊道。

带土不去理会，寻找对方的身影。那人的浮木正好被卡在了一块岩石上，暂无性命之虞。他松了口气，沿着河边来回走了走，用脚试探着踩了踩水，找到一处较为平稳的缓坡下河。好在虽然水流湍急，但并不算太深，只有齐腰的高度。他扶着水中突起的石块缓慢的朝着河中央挪动。雨越下越大，带土的头发完全打湿了贴在头皮上，脸上也湿漉漉的一片，几乎看不清楚前景。好在这时他已接近了那人——那似乎是个和他年纪相仿的少年，但脸上蒙着面罩看不清相貌，只有一头在南贺罕见的银发格外醒目。

“那边的！”带土喊道，“你还活着吗！”

对方仍然死死抱着浮木，但垂着头没有回答。

“该不会已经死了吧！”带土暗暗叫苦，他冒了这么大险过来，要是为了个死人搭上性命也太不值得了。但既然已走到这里，也只好硬着头皮往前，伸手抓住那少年的手腕。

也许是在河水中已经太久，少年的手真像死人一样冰凉、惨白。带土还未来得及思考如何判断他的死活，忽然一股激流掀来，那块卡住浮木的大石头竟然松动了。在石头的惯性下，两人一齐被水流推走，带土胸前一闷，张嘴一呼被呛了一大口河水，差点背过气去。他一手抓着那银发少年，一手想去抱住什么障碍物，但无奈水势大涨，雨天又湿滑，他试了几次也没能抓住岩块。这时回头一看，瀑布的边缘越来越近，带土不免心下大急，连忙朝岸边求助。

“喂喂，你们快来帮忙呀！”带土大喊道，却毫无回音。他有所不知，刚才两人被大水卷走，源一郎吓了一跳，以为他们眼见着就要跌下悬崖、粉身碎骨。他虽然颐气指使，但如果害得堂弟送命，不免会被父亲责罚一顿，想到这一层连忙带着同伴下山离去。

带土又叫了几声，并无回应，在雨天和瀑布的水声之中他的声音如此弱小无力，想来再无救援的可能。

“我——我不要死啊！”带土忍不住哭出声来。他虽然一时逞能救人，到底年纪幼小，此时眼泪鼻涕和雨水抹了一脸，已经慌乱无章了，只是死死拽着身旁不知死活的白毛小鬼、大脑一片空白。眼见即将被水流推下瀑布的巨大落差，带土紧紧闭上双眼——

“——！”千钧一发之际，少年的手腕一紧，被一股几乎要将他拉脱臼的力气给拽住了。带土猛然抬头看去，刚才还昏沉不醒的白毛少年不知何时已抛开了浮木、勾住了激流中一棵横卧的枯树，已经稳稳跪立在枯木上。也许是因为带土拽得太紧，对方也没放开他，而是提了提手臂示意带土也赶紧爬上枯木。一阵手忙脚乱，哭得涕泗横流的黑发少年手脚齐用总算暂时捡了条命回来。

“谢谢你——啊！你的手！”带土勉强撑住身子，在大雨中看向同样狼狈不堪的银发落水者，然而一瞥之下，带土不由惊恐的大叫一声。这大水与暴雨之中，单薄的银发少年即使要稳住自己一人已经殊为不易，何况加上带土，他之所以能承受住两人的重量攀上枯木，竟是因为他的右手被一柄短刀钉在上面，渗出的血水顺着他的手背流下，快速的稀释在大雨之中了。

带土呆呆望着对方，直到那少年挣脱了被握住的左腕，抬手将短刃拔出、快速撕下一块衣角简单包扎，调整了个舒服一些的姿势伏身在枯木上。

“你……我……我明明抓着你的左手——”带土结结巴巴的说。对方将短刀咬在嘴里，歪头做了个扎的姿势，带土只是想想这个场景，便一阵颤栗。

“还是少说几句吧。”那少年开口道，“保存体力等雨停下来就能上岸了。”他不再多说，转而闭眼休息。在雨幕里，他的身形更显单薄冰凉。究竟是有怎样经历的家伙，可以这么淡定的把自己钉在枯木上求生、在洪水暴雨之中安静等待？

“如果能活下来，一定要问问他……”带土在混乱之中隐隐约约的想，但很快思绪被滂沱大雨淹没了。

做噩梦总叫人难受。不管多少次，他仍然不习惯。有一刻他以为自己被架在炉子上炙烤，浑身燥热疼痛，尤其是右手、他几乎要喊出声来，这一股钻心的痛楚沿着经络直到他心口，他一阵微颤睁开了眼。

天色已晚，他正躺在榻榻米上，右手的伤口被处理过包扎好，身上也盖着厚实而软绵绵的被子，他试着抬了抬了抬手臂。

“你醒了！”

他吃力的抬起头朝声源寻去。深夜的室内黑漆漆的，纸格门未关，屋外的月光朦胧而温柔的撒在外廊和内庭里。一个黑发少年正在缘侧上倚柱而坐，听见他的动静转头望过来。

黑发少年起身快步跑进屋子里，距离很近的坐到躺在被褥之中的银发少年身旁，向他伸出手——一瞬之间，刚刚醒来、身体极度虚弱的白毛小鬼忽然以一种超乎寻常的惊人爆发力反握住对方的指节，施展以关节技将对方迅速扭倒，骑坐在对方身上、用膝盖顶上对方脖颈。

“这是哪里？”那少年绷紧肌肉，虽然右手无法活动，但左手仍灵活的掐住对方的双颊与嘴角，把带土还未来得及喊出的大叫给塞回去。他的声音仍是尚未变声的少年声线，但语气却是超脱年纪的冷峻。

“唔唔——你——放唔——痛！”带土下意识左右用力晃动头部企图挣脱。好在对方一时体力不强，手便松开一些。

“你这家伙——就这样对救命恩人吗！”带土说。对方一怔，手上的力道又松开了不少。

“救命恩人……”他似乎有些茫然的想了一会儿，像是在回忆昏迷前的情景。

“要不是本大爷、你现在已经在南贺川做河童啦！”带土不满的刨开对方的手，“你这家伙还要骑到什么时候啊！快下去！”

听到「南贺川」的名称，银发少年好似渐渐回想起当时的场景，周身的杀气也尽数消散了。

“……抱歉。”他一边说一边重新坐到一旁，“是我误会了。”他不自在的拉了拉面罩，似乎也有些局促。带土见他伤口又开始渗血，又是神情低沉，刚才的怒气也消了大半。

“……也不全怪你啊，我跟你说说后来的事情——”带土说，“昨天下午我们被困在了南贺川的瀑布，后来挨到晚上雨停了你还在昏迷，我就把你一并带回来了。我叫医官替你处理了伤口，虽然还有些发热，但应该没什么大碍……你已经昏睡了整整一天。”

那少年凌厉的神情总算略微放松一些。“麻烦你了。”他轻声说。“等天亮以后我就离——”

“不用那么着急吧！”带土撑在一旁说，“你伤还没好，不如在这儿多待一段时间——说起来，你是哪里人？听口音倒是不像南贺的。”

“……如今乱世，也并无定所。”对方回答道，“我先前乘船过河，突遇洪水、因此漂流到了这里。”

“就你一个人？”

“……是。”少年回答道，忽然想起什么，脸色一变，又摸了摸自己的怀中。“你有没有见到——”

“这个吗？”带土将一柄短刃递给他，这正是银发少年将自己钉住的那一柄。少年松了口气，将短刀拿过来，抽出检查一番才仔细佩好。这少年穿的朴素，那柄短刀却做工不凡，刀刃在月光下泛出银白色的光芒，难怪少年如此宝贝它。带土有些好奇，但不等他发问，对方倒是又说话了。

“这是哪里？”他问。

“是南贺的三丸城——你一定饿了吧？一起吃点！”带土说着从一旁的小柜子上把早就放好的一盘三色丸子推到对方面前。他犹豫了片刻，还是拿起了一串。虽然对他来说有些过于甜腻，但观察带土的得意之色，不难看出这大概是黑发少年最心爱的丸子，刚才误袭了自己的恩人，他此时便不好再拂了对方的好意。

“对了我叫带土，你叫什么？今年多大了？”带土问道。

那少年举着软糯的丸子，过了好一会儿才回答。

“卡卡西，十一岁。”他说。

“嗯，你比我小一点。苗字*呢？”

“……我没有苗字。”卡卡西说。

“没有吗？”带土有点惊讶，“你身手这么好，我以为一定也是武家出身……”

卡卡西避开了自己的话题，“无论如何，今天多谢你救我一命。”他说，“你有什么吩咐或者要求，我一定尽力帮你办成，不惜性命。”

“搞什么啊！我救你又不是为了让你送死。”带土皱着眉头道，“唔……我倒没什么特别的事情……”他说到一半，突然想到对方自见面以来的举止，似乎常年来时时过着负伤又提心吊胆的生活，如果他就此将卡卡西打发走，想来今后对方仍然过不上什么好日子。带土向来热心友善，忽然间便自以为想出一个妙计来。

“嗯，你既然说可以答应我的请求，那就请你呆在宇智波家、随侍在我身边吧！”带土说道。

不想对方听到此言却浑身一震，像是比叫他现在切腹送死还要震惊一般的瞪着带土，目光很快汇集在带土衣服胸前不起眼的家纹上。

“你……你是宇智波一族？”他说，“也就说……你是南贺的大名一族……”

“对、对啊！”带土被看的有些不自在，“现在三丸城城主就是我伯父，所以我住在这里……有什么不对吗？”

“不……”卡卡西说。他醒来见这屋子不过五六帖*的大小、带土又不带侍从溜到瀑布边险些被淹死，便以为对方只是寻常士族里的孩子，并不知对方竟然出身名门，是守护大名*一族后裔。不同于许多地方以上克下从守护代一跃成为国主的家族，宇智波是幕府所指派的正统守护，据说与六道天皇或是远亲。即使在这样的战国之中，也是当之无愧、家底深厚的君主，与普通武家士族有着天壤之别。

卡卡西垂着眼沉默了一会儿。如果换作其他场景，他宁可今后当个浪人，也不怎么愿意卷入武家士族之中，更不必说做个卑躬屈膝的侍从。不过带土对他有着救命之恩……就另当别论了。他对自己如今的境遇已感到麻木，并无强烈的诉求，但如果能因此报答对方的好意，也不妨留下。

“……我不是要你做什么下贱的卑职啊，卡卡西！”带土见他久久不语，恐怕不愿答应，连忙继续说道，丝毫没有大名一族的高姿态。“只不过是一个人有些无聊，正好你伤也没好、一起做个伴交个朋友也挺不错——”

带土住口了。因为卡卡西又抬起头来看着他。他眼中的杀气和寒意早就尽数褪去，但眼睛里却仍然没什么光彩，只是很漠然的望着他。

“不会的，”他低声说，“我不过是一介平民，你是武家大名一族，身份悬殊，没可能做「朋友」的。”

“怎么不行？”带土听他话中抗拒之意，立刻反驳。“宇智波一族也只是两只眼睛一个鼻子的人类而已，我虽然以我的家族的为傲，可也和城下町的小孩子一起玩啊——我可不觉得自己高人一等了。难道一个人是怎么样的、只能由出身来决定了？”

“正是如此。”卡卡西回答道，“人生来便有三六九等，这是不可暨越的阶级、是这个世界的「规则」。如果妄图打破……一定、一定不会有什么好下场。”

带土忍不住又要抗议，卡卡西忽然姿势标准的俯身向他深深行了大礼。

“我既然答应了你，”他低声说，“那么如殿下所愿，今后自当尽心侍奉左右、效犬马之劳——”

他仍然俯着身子，稍稍抬起头一些，垂眼并不直视带土。

“带土殿。”他尊重的说。刚才还如同刀锋一般锐利的银发少年仿佛忽然被收入了鞘内。

“……那好吧。”带土一时不知如何反驳，只好嘟囔了一句。“到底能不能做朋友的事以后再说……不过你既然承认我是主公，我的话你就要听对不对？”

“是。”卡卡西快速的回答。

“那么，”带土故作严肃的说，“给你的第一件任务。”他看到银发少年再次绷紧了后背。

“把面罩摘了让我看看。”带土说。

卡卡西局促的睁大眼睛望着对方。带土是故意捉弄他，见他露出这种表情，不由心底得意暗笑。不过卡卡西还是伸手去摘面罩，带土不禁好奇的贴近一点。

卡卡西取下了面罩——

“殿下，面罩底下还有一层。”卡卡西说。

“哈……？”

——这家伙说的那么冠冕堂皇、实际上照样在耍我啊！！

带土气呼呼的打消了一秒和对方做朋友的念头。

TBC

*缘侧：就是屋子外面的一圈外廊

*帖：榻榻米的单位

*苗字：即姓氏，一般平民似乎是没有的，只有武士阶级才能有苗字

*守护大名：由幕府指派到各地的大名，但在战国时期很多守护大名被下克上的守护代所取代


	2. Chapter 2

虽说带土平安归来，但源一郎的的确确也受了些惊吓，因此瀑布事件后总算消停一阵，暂且将他的受气堂弟抛在脑后、不再找带土的麻烦，转而把兴趣转向了新来的舞伎，变着法子消遣。

直到月余后某天，源一郎恰好从带土所居住的偏殿附近路过时才想起此事。

“带土那小子最近怎么样？”源一郎问，“好像有一段时间没见着他了。”

“唔……听说那家伙收了个随侍的——”旁边一人回答道。

“带土吗？”源一郎挑了挑眉毛。“他哪里来的钱？那家伙在三丸城里蹭吃蹭住这么多年，如果不是父亲大人好心，他早被赶出去了……”

“就是前段时间咱们去瀑布的时候，源一郎殿下让他去救人——他救上来的那小子就被他收在名下了，听说为了报答他的恩情、连月例的工钱都不要呢！”对方说，“带土可真会捡漏，明明是的殿下的命令……”

“是啊，他再找个随从也罢了，明明是殿下好心，倒便宜了他——说到底、还是有人生没人教的混小子……”另一人附和说。“啊——正说着，殿下，那就是带土新收的侍从，白头发、一眼就能认出的。”

源一郎顺着几人的话看去，果然有个少年提着一个食盒正好走来。那白毛小鬼用面罩遮了脸看不清神情，从众人身旁路过时只低着头并不看他们一眼。在三丸城里源一郎身为嫡长子甚为得宠，没人见了他不毕恭毕敬。他本就不喜带土，见带土的侍从都如此怠慢他，不免更加恼怒。

“喂！你！”源一郎说，“不知道我是谁吗？”

对方顿了顿脚步，转过身来垂头看着地面。“是源一郎殿下吧？”他说。

“你既然知道，就是这种态度吗？”源一郎抽出腰间的雪洞扇*，粗鲁的敲了一把少年的头，对方没有躲开，也没有抬头，好像什么感觉也没有的站着。

“万分抱歉，因为有事物在身，所以……”

“哦……那个啊，”源一郎瞧了一眼对方手上的食盒，“你现在是在带土底下做事？给带土的？”

“是，殿下。”少年说。他声音冷冷淡淡的，虽然措辞恭谨得体，但源一郎却总觉得对方的语气听起来不怎么顺耳。

“闻起来倒挺香的，”源一郎道，“让我看看装的什么？”

于是银发少年只好将食盒的顶层打开，递到源一郎面前。食盒里装着几尾秋刀鱼，底下是热乎乎的米饭，一打开便香气四溢。

“带土那小子吃的倒是挺好的，”源一郎说，“他不介意让我尝一点吧？”他嘴上还没说完，已经拿起食盒边上的筷子夹起一条，作势要送入口中，然而夹到一半筷子一抖，秋刀鱼便落在了地上。

“啊呀，不小心掉地上了。”源一郎说，“只好再来一条了。”他说着又夹起一条，转身朝同伴挥了挥。“你们谁想尝尝？火吹？”

“是！”火吹是侍奉少主的下级武士出身，此时听到主公唤他，便上前一步接过筷子送入口中。 他故意把整个筷子前端都塞进嘴巴里，抽出时黏黏糊糊的都是口水，恐怕没人想再继续使用。

“少主，在下好像没尝出什么味道呀。”武士说。

“那你再尝尝看？”源一郎指了指白发少年捧在怀中的餐盒。听到主公的指示，火吹便一把将少年手中的食盒整个拽过去。他已元服，又生的健壮高大，银发的小鬼在他的对比之下还是完全没长开的清瘦少年，似乎毫无反抗之力。

“卡卡西——你好慢啊——”

众人听见有人过来，都纷纷望去。带土显然也没料到这么多聚集在此，不由一怔。他所居住的偏殿是三丸城南面偏僻的小院，除了几个杂役侍从有时进出，平时闷得很。

“……兄长？”带土略带疑惑的看着源一郎。

“我们从这边路过，正好碰到你新捡来的小狗。”源一郎抬了抬下巴，“有些饿了，不介意让我们先吃点吧？等会儿再让厨房做一份好了。”

带土瞧了瞧火吹手中的食盒，又看了看地上的秋刀鱼，见卡卡西垂首站在一旁，不由皱起眉头。

“我看是你们在欺负卡卡西吧？？”带土叫道。“喂，把食盒给我！”他说着便上前踏到火吹面前，伸手要抢。

“带土殿，这不是吗？”火吹笑嘻嘻的将食盒举着，他身量很高，带土一点也够不着。他一面说一面又夹了一口，然后作势准备把黏糊糊的筷子再伸到食盒里搅一搅。虽说火吹只是一介下级武士，但有少主为他撑腰，他似乎也不怎么把带土放在眼里。

“你——”带土说了一半的话被打住了。

因为卡卡西已经一步抢到带土面前，灵活的踹向火吹的膝盖后弯，趁着对方腿一软，便踩着对方的大腿、左手按住对方肩膀翻身而起，右臂将食盒揽入怀中，向后一点落在带土身旁。

“失礼了。”卡卡西平静的站在带土身旁。他动作实在太快，一时人们都未来得及做出反应。

“你这小鬼！”源一郎大怒。“你可知道——”这一次卡卡西终于抬眼一瞥。源一郎不知如何形容那种眼神。明明不过是个平民出身的卑贱侍从，可是被他这么一个小鬼看着却好像让人浑身冰凉、心头一窒。源一郎下意识的住了嘴。

人在面对未知时总有些不自在，于是源一郎立刻将矛头指回堂弟——这件事他倒是习惯了。

“带土，”源一郎说，“你倒是养了只好狗啊，这么忠心护主。不过——他知道你是奉了我的命令才被你捡回家的吗？”他说着斜眼对卡卡西冷笑一声。“还以为人家真把你当个人看了？”

“才不是——”带土反驳道。

源一郎不再理他，“算了吧，带土。”他说，“你这家伙最好安分点、别忘了谁才是三丸城的少主……！”他瞪了一眼带土，喊上同伴转身便走。

“少主……您要去哪？”火吹有些忐忑的低声说。

源一郎的武士竟然还比不上带土身旁一个十一二岁的平民小鬼——这一点不仅源一郎本人知道了，他的一众同伴也亲眼见到了，实在叫人吞不下这口气。听见火吹开口，三丸城少主的怒气再次点上。  
“去找父亲大人！”源一郎咬牙说。

另一方面，少主走后带土抹了把汗。

“怎么今天碰上他……”他嘀咕道，“卡卡西你没事吧？你的身手果然超厉害啊——不过一开始怎么不躲开他们？”

卡卡西捧着食盒跟在带土身后往回走。“……他是三丸城的少主大人。”卡卡西说。“我顶撞他，自然让带土殿不好做。如果不是他对殿下不敬，我也不会——”

“你不用想这么多啦！下次他们再这么欺负人不必让着！”带土说，“我可是宇智波的正统族人、是他的亲堂弟啊！他不会怎么样我的——吧……？”在卡卡西一脸「殿下你相信你自己说的话吗」的神色下，带土的声音也越来越小，心虚的抓了抓头发。

“啊……另外在瀑布的时候，我并不只是因为他那么说才想去救你的——”带土说。

“我明白，带土殿。”卡卡西回应道。

其实也是意料之中吧？卡卡西想。如果不是有什么原因，当然不会有人来冒这样的险来救一个普普通通、 没有利用价值的小鬼。他一直都很明白自己的身份。

“嗯！那就好！”带土说着便不再多想，“快回去吃饭吧——饿死了！”

不过由于今天的午饭被浪费了不少，用膳之后带土仍觉得有些不饱。

“果然夏天就该吃西瓜啊——”带土撑手坐在缘侧上，看着太阳说。

“今年恐怕很难吃到哟，带土殿。”侍女无奈的笑了笑。

“啊……我知道的。”带土说，有点泄气的吹了口气躺倒在缘上。

“这是为什么？”卡卡西问。“虽说三丸城附近不产西瓜，只能从别处运来——但城内的族亲并不算多，总是能保证给宇智波家的供应吧？”

“卡卡西君，你才来这里不知道，”侍女姑娘说，“咱们三丸城虽然地方偏僻、族人寥寥，但夏季却有个极为重要的祭典，可说是整个南贺的大祭也不为过呢。”

“没错！”带土接话道，“卡卡西，你去过南贺神社了吗？听说是很多很多年以前，宇智波一族刚到南贺时就修建的神社，非常古老了！过段时间祭典开始，就有族人从其他地方赶来参加了。”

“原来如此……”卡卡西立刻明白了其中的联系。“所以就算有西瓜，也要留着为祭典准备。”

“正是这样。”侍女姑娘说，“不过大祭还不止如此呢！「那位大人」也会来参加的。”

在她说起「那位大人」的同一时刻，源一郎也推开了父亲居室的障子门*。

“父亲大人！”源一郎正打算向父亲抱怨一番顶撞自己的堂弟，却被城主大人挥手打住了。

“你来的正好，”城主大人说，“「那位大人」不日便要抵达，我有事与你商量。”

“啊……！”源一郎不禁惊讶的喊出声，“您是说「那位」斑大人吗？”

南贺能在天下战国之中雄踞一方，如今的国主大殿下宇智波斑功不可没，他的威名地位在南贺都很显赫。身为一国之主，却有自信离城来到偏远的三丸城参加祭典，足以说明他无可撼动的地位。

“可是父亲大人……现在离大祭开始还有段时间，往年大殿下他……他不会这么早就来。”源一郎犹豫着问出。

“不错，”城主大人沉思片刻说，“今年……情况有些不同。你听说北面木叶的事情了吗？”

“您是说前一阵木叶的三代目家主过世、由四代目接任？”源一郎问道，“可是这和咱们又有何干系？”

城主叹了口气。“源一郎……木叶一国与我们南贺相隔不远，又是南贺川以北的最大国，当然是非常有关了。”

源一郎只好垂头坐在父亲下首嚅嚅不语。

“日前收到了斑大人向三丸城递来的传书，”城主继续道，“这正是……斑大人此次提前到来的原因——也是我接下来要告诉你的事情。”

用过午饭之后，卡卡西将用过的餐盒送回膳房去，带土则在暑夏之中昏昏沉沉的小寐。他满心惦记着吃不着的西瓜，连做梦也是。可惜梦里的西瓜软乎乎的，醒来一看原来是带土将抱枕塞入嘴里。

“原来不是西瓜啊……嗯？！你什么时候回来的——”带土擦了擦嘴角的口水慢慢坐起身，才注意到卡卡西不知何时已经回来，正端坐在屋子角落的一帖上。他还抬手放在嘴巴边上，有点尴尬的抓了抓头。

“从殿下开始吃第二牙西瓜的时候。”卡卡西道。

“混蛋……”带土有点羞恼的说。“说梦话有什么稀奇的？”

“也……不一定是梦话吧？带土殿。”卡卡西说着将身旁的东西推到带土面前。

“你没把食盒还回去？”带土有点惊讶的看着一屉的食盒。卡卡西不回答，只是揭开顶盖。里面竟然整齐的码着切好几牙西瓜。

“这是哪来的？！卡卡西！”带土吓了一跳，连忙捂住嘴压低声音问道。

“从厨房拿的。”卡卡西回应说。卡卡西话音未完，带土已经捧起一牙，咬的满嘴都是淡红色的果汁。

“嗯……超好吃！”带土嚼着沙软的西瓜含糊不清说。“不过吃西瓜的话，果然要加上「那个」才行！”

他说着匆匆忙忙跑入一旁的耳房，过了一会儿拿着个罐子跑回来，打开来里面装着白色的调味剂。

“带土殿说的不错，”卡卡西回应道，“吃西瓜就应该加上——”

“糖吧！”

“盐。”

“什么！”带土说，“西瓜当然是加糖才更好吃！”

“糖的味道会掩盖西瓜本身的甘甜，”卡卡西难得的反驳了殿下，“先吃盐反而更能突出西瓜自身的甜味。”

带土露出嫌弃的脸色。“怎么会有你这种西瓜咸党的存在啊！”他说，“都是甜味哪里还分这么细！砂糖的甜味和西瓜的甜味加在一起只会更甜啦！”

他不由分说将白糖撒在了西瓜上，把它递到卡卡西面前。“不信你尝尝？”他说。

“……”卡卡西并没有要接过来的意思。“谢谢殿下的好意……但是太甜——唔！”带土忽然伸出另一只空余的左手，一把拽下对方的面罩，将西瓜塞到了卡卡西嘴里。卡卡西毫无防备，猝不及防便咬下一大口糖浸西瓜。带土对甜味的偏好果然不同凡响，卡卡西的眉毛立刻蹙在一起，皱着鼻子吞下去，喉咙翻动时脸色极为差劲。带土忍不住嗤笑出声。

“怎么样？”带土故意问。

“果然还是应该加盐的。”卡卡西捧着西瓜，有一点水渍和西瓜籽粘在了嘴角上，他一向整洁、此时才流露出一些少年应有的稚气和粗心。“有这么好笑吗……”

“就是觉得——好像第一次见到你这么……”带土思考了一下措辞，“有这么大的表情。”

卡卡西一呆。

“平时你总是耷着个死鱼眼啊，没表情、话又不多，五句里有四句都是「殿下」「殿下」的，”带土说，“还只露半张脸——搞这么神秘，简直像个忍者似的。”

“是我失礼了，殿下。”卡卡西快速的将面庞擦拭干净，重新戴上面罩。刚才一刹那的呆滞和惊诧就仿佛从未出现过。带土见他又是那副冷冷淡淡的样子，不免有些无趣，忽然又想起一事。

“对了……厨房的物资现在不应该很紧缺吗？”带土问，“你是怎么拿到西瓜的？”

“偷拿的。”卡卡西回答道。

“哦偷拿的——诶？？”带土瞪着他，“这、这不太好吧？！”

“殿下放心，没人看见的。”卡卡西说。带土对卡卡西的身手倒是颇为信任，不过他虽然从小顽皮，但毕竟生长于大名世家之中，身份矜持，行事爽朗，握着手中被咬了一半的西瓜一时不知道要不要放下。

“我所要报答恩情和效忠的对象只是带土殿而已，”卡卡西说，“殿下想吃西瓜的话……手段并不重要。”

“你这家伙……”带土说，“总觉得很矛盾啊。这么恪尽职守，可如果说你刻板的话——从厨房偷西瓜倒是很没有负担嘛。”

“这并不是矛盾，殿下。”卡卡西低声说，“臣子对主公效忠、掌握随时可以获取食物的方法、让人愿意付出佣金雇佣的身手——这些都是在乱世中得以生存下去的「规则」，我就是这么活下来的。”

卡卡西很少提及之前的经历，带土只隐约知道他过着浪人一般的生活。卡卡西说的很简单，但只言片语中果然透露出那是非常辛苦的一段日子。

“你的意思是如果我觉得你没用就会一脚把你踹开？”带土说，“我不知道你之前遇到过怎样的事情，但你既然来了三丸城，在这里就不用再想那种乱七八糟的念头了啊！你也太小瞧本大爷了。”

卡卡西轻轻叹了口气将眼睛垂下。带土虽然因为孤儿的缘故从小受到族人排挤，但在战乱之中能够安居一隅，成长度日已经殊为不易了——他还远远体会不到城外世界的险恶动荡。

不过在三丸城里，难道就可以一生都如此天真平稳下去吗？卡卡西对此抱有怀疑。对于挣扎在生存边缘的平民、浪人和下士来说自然有「要如何活下去」的烦恼，但对于武家士族阶层，虽无生存之忧，但他们生来就有着「要为家族奉献」的使命。女儿可以是联姻的工具，儿子则是休战时的质子。

卡卡西并没有指出这一点。此刻两人安静的坐在居室里，阳光透过障子静静的披在两人肩上，庭院里的夕颜花和新叶慢慢爬上了院墙。西瓜清甜爽口的气味在不宽敞的屋内散开，他们相对而坐认真吃着自己手里那份西瓜。

卡卡西已经很多年没有这么悠闲的生活了。他僵硬的身体慢慢放松下来。

也许这里……在一个南贺僻静的角落，真的可以稍稍安定下来。卡卡西看着他对面满口瓜瓤的殿下想。

与带土的偏院里惬意悠闲的气氛所不同的是，此刻城主殿下的屋内却很压抑紧张。

“这次的事情……想来大概是这么回事。”城主的声音打破了沉默。“既然生在宇智波家，就要做出这种觉悟。”

“不……怎么会呢？！”源一郎脸色苍白的跪坐在一旁，“这也太突然了吧！父亲大人，是不是我们搞错了大人的用意？也说不定——”

“别自欺欺人了。”城主叹了口气。“你以为我想吗？你并无兄弟，只有几个姊妹，将来三丸城……”他的声音渐渐低下去。源一郎已经不再听得进去父亲的话了。究竟为什么今天要来找父亲呢？如果今天不来的话、就不会知道这种荒唐的消息了……他逃避的想。

如果不是带土的挑衅，他今天就不必来找父亲了——

等等。源一郎猛然抬起头。“父亲大人！”他急促的说，“要说三丸城里正统的宇智波血脉，除了我们姊妹，还有一个人吧？”

“你是说带土……”城主说。

“是的是的。”源一郎越想越觉得福至心灵，连忙回答道。“他年纪比我小些，又无父母，似乎更合适一些吧！我实在是……舍不得您呀！”

“这个……”城主大人沉吟了半晌。在三丸城内，带土是个有些顽皮、没有什么特殊天资的普通少年，城主对这名侄子并没有太深刻的印象，不过如果能让带土换下自己嫡亲长子的话……他微微颌首。

随着三丸城的大祭越来越近，城里也隆重仔细的布置起来，参加祭典的人们逐渐从南贺的各处赶到，正是一年之中最为热闹的时候。

带土生性好动，当然不会错过这种机会。

“卡卡西，你还没见过大祭呢！”带土说，“跟我一起去看看吧？”他穿着活动方便的窄袖和服，已经迫不及待要出门了。

“带土殿、带土殿！”不及银发少年回应，侍女姑娘踱着碎步匆忙走来，手里还拿着个托盘，上面似乎整齐的叠着一套肩衣。

“什么事这么着急啊？”带土问。

“殿下……”侍女姑娘说，露出一点疑惑又紧张的神情。“城主大人让您巳刻三时*去见他。”

带土点点头。他和伯父并不算亲厚，平时也不常见面……不过伯父召见他不算什么过分稀奇的事情吧？少女的脸色却有些怪异。

“你知道是什么事吗？”带土继续问道。“还有——你手里拿着的是什么？”

“这个奴婢并不清楚……”侍女说，“城主大人吩咐奴婢服侍您梳洗整齐、换上这套衣服后再去。”

带土茫然的转头看了一眼卡卡西。不熟悉内情的卡卡西显然也不明白发生了什么，将视线挪到托盘上。

那套崭新、高级的和服就这么静静的呈现在他们面前。带土拿起它的时候，既是一个再平常不过的动作，又好像……选择了一个新的开始。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

带土忐忑的坐在三丸城的正殿里。很宽敞的殿厅却鸦雀无声，侍从们都在外面守着，只有他一人安静的坐在里面。带土换上了城主为他准备的正装，平时他不怎么穿肩衣，只着小袖，此时不习惯的摆弄着衣角，又小心调整了坐姿下过长的袴。

到底是什么事情？带土充满的疑惑。如果是为了大祭的话……那可还没开始呢。

“带土。”正在他胡思乱想之际，城主的声音从门口传来，他身后还跟着源一郎。

“城主大人。”带土恭敬的行了个礼。“嗯，”城主点点头，“有段时间不见你了，你也长大了不少……越来越像你父亲了。”

带土不知如何接话。他对父母印象极淡，到底是像父亲多些还是母亲多些，都说不上来，只好垂首默默坐着。

城主倒是不在意，继续说下去。“可惜你父亲早逝，”他说，“这些年你虽住在三丸城，但没有父母，实在可怜……我一直都视你如亲子，源一郎也把你当做亲弟弟一般。”

带土虽然年纪幼小又性情外向，但失怙的童年让他和外表完全不匹配的敏感。

“他为什么要这么说？城主大人和源一郎明明就不怎么喜欢我啊。”带土迷惑的想。虽说他隐约之中能感到不对劲的部分，但具体的原因却不能推断了。“可恶……如果卡卡西在一定能明白的。”

“承蒙城主大人和兄长大人的厚爱。”带土说，看见城主下首的源一郎忽然笑着乜了他一眼，那种「你等着吧」的眼神让带土更加绷紧了神经。

“我一直很看好你，带土。”城主继续道，“你是个很优秀的好孩子，不应该在我们这种小地方被埋没的。”

“不……我——”带土下意识想反驳，但对方没有理会他的打断说了下去。

“大祭将近，你也知道「那位大人」会参加吧？实际上，大殿下已经抵达了。斑大人此次前来除了参加祭典，还有一事。”城主说，“大殿下让三丸城推举一二名举止端方、天资聪慧又血统纯正的宇智波子弟。我决定……将你举荐给斑大人。”

带土脑中的弦被绷断了。

“啊——？”

所以就是这样了。直到两个时辰后，带土麻木的跪坐在原处，死死盯着眼前的地面时，仍然不太搞得清状况。城主和源一郎在他还在当机的时候已经离开的正殿，又等了许久，再次有人踏进屋内，坐在了上首。

带土在气压之下几乎屏住了呼吸，捏着拳垂着头坐在一旁不敢抬眼去看。

“抬起头来。”那人说。

带土小心的抬起头，正面望过去。

上首坐着一位年长者，头发是灰白色。虽然年纪已高，但眼神依然凌厉清晰，在质地硬挺华贵的羽织衬托下很是威严。正当他在暗自揣测上位者时，斑开口了。

“你瞧什么？”

“嗯？我——你——你的头发不是黑色的。”带土因为对方发现了自己的的打量被吓了一跳，太过紧张而浑身僵硬，吞了一口唾沫胡乱说，“我以为宇智波一族都是黑发……”

宇智波斑用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。“年纪大了，头发就会变白。”

原本就安静的正殿变成让人窒息的尴尬沉默。

“哈、哈……也是哦。”带土干笑了一声，差点咬到舌头。

“如果子规不叫，你要怎么办？*”斑又问。

“啊……？”带土迷茫的盯着对方，对方迅速跳转的话题让他无暇紧张。“杜鹃吗？既然是鸟的话，一定会叫的吧……”

“有一只子规无论如何也不叫呢？”

带土皱眉头思考了一下。“不可能存在这样的鸟吧！”他回答道，“如果——如果有无论如何不都叫的鸟，说不定是在做梦而已……”

斑面无表情的细细看了一会儿他。

“有趣的小鬼……”斑慢慢说，“就收下当我的养子吧。”

“是——哈？？？？？”带土浑身一震，“养、养子？我？”

“嗯？”斑对他的反应似乎也很奇怪，“他们没跟你说吗？”

带土半张着嘴巴已经合不上了。怎么回事？城主说举荐他给斑大人，难道是因为斑大人要收养子？他是整个南贺万人之上的族长，又无亲子，成为他的养子意味着什么不言而喻。可是——如果真的是这等好事，怎么还会轮的上他？又为什么来三丸城这种几万石的偏僻小城来收养？宇智波一族中想来有不少真正优秀的天才少年。

他想问的话太多，最后都含在嘴里一句也没说出来。

就在带土今日被巨大信息量连番轰炸的同时，从正殿退出的源一郎在父亲城中的偏殿里烦躁的摩挲着榻榻米的纹路。

“父亲大人，”源一郎说，“大殿下要收养子，真的不会是为了找个继承人吧？如果真是那样的话，带土岂不是捡了天大的便宜——”

城主叹了一声。“真是个笨儿子，”他说，“大殿下身边不知有多天资过人的少年作为人选，现在镜大人直系的那位年轻人就正当红——大殿下的选择要多少有多少，哪里犯得着跑咱们这里来挑个养子？前一阵木叶新任的四代目向咱们南贺传来消息说愿意休战求和，交换人质。如今斑大人匆匆忙忙要收养一个孩子……这你还不明白吗？”

“所以说，斑大人一定是为了将「养子」作为质子送去木叶？”源一郎接话道。

“不错……何况三丸城历史悠久，相传大殿下和木叶的先任家主即是在这「南贺川」附近相识的……所以一个来自南贺川的养子——多少也能显示一些对木叶的亲近之意吧。”

卡卡西在带土居住的偏殿里等他。侍女说城主吩咐带土不得带侍从往，只让他一个人过去。带土上午便去了城主的正殿，却迟迟没有回来。一直等到天色渐暗的时候，带土才终于推开了障子。这时候卡卡西已经把他那柄白色的短刃仔仔细细擦拭了两遍。

“带土殿。”卡卡西立刻便起身朝他的殿下走去。“你——”

他话音未落，带土却“哇——”的一声大哭起来。

“卡卡西——怎么办啊——”带土抽着气说，声音断断续续。

“到底发生了什么？”卡卡西皱起眉头握住了短刀。

带土像是极力隐忍着眼泪才勉强从正殿走回居室的——所以一旦爆发出啜泣便怎样都停不下来了。他的身体随着大口呼气的举动一直在打颤，连鼻涕也流了下来，丝毫宇智波一族的武家子弟的形象也无。

“我——我——”带土好不容易开口，牙齿却也在颤抖，好像极为惊惶。

卡卡西迟疑了一下，将手搭在对方肩上拍了拍。

“殿下，城主大人找你有什么事？”他问。

“不是城主要找我，”带土却说，“是——是——大殿下……他已经来三丸城了。他要收养我……我不——”

“大殿下？你是说宇智波斑……大人？”卡卡西也有些惊讶。

“是的……他要收我为养子……”带土勉强稳住气息说，但很快眼泪又止不住掉在了卡卡西的手臂上，留下湿乎乎的水渍。“他说要我——”

“去木叶做质子。”

卡卡西猛地紧握了一下带土的肩膀。“木叶？”他下意识重复了一次。

“嗯……听说是新任的四代目要休战，所以需要交换质子。卡卡西……当质子会死掉吗？”他说。

“既然是为了求和休战，他们不会随便动质子的。”卡卡西说。

带土点点头，但好像也没有高兴很多。“我从来没离开过三丸城……”他说，“我不想走……”他这么说的时候，瞳孔中流出一股怯意与恐惧。这一次卡卡西却没有回答他，他自己也喘得很急。

「木叶」……

他从前并未打算再和这个地方扯上半点联系，更不要说去往木叶。何况如果要说四代目的话，想必是「那个人」当权……不过他现在既然跟在带土名下，想来带土如果要动身去木叶，他也不可避免跟随。这实在是很难办。虽然凭借他的身手想要离开南贺并不困难，但带土现在情况这么糟糕、他又已向带土发誓效忠……卡卡西只好暂且将此节压在心底。

之后一段日子里紧锣密鼓的筹备起来。带土将在大祭的仪式上与斑结下亲子关系，紧接着第二日便要启程前往木叶。在祭典开始前几日带土状态很差，一直把自己关在屋内。城主倒是遣人送来不少东西，原先只能靠卡卡西偷偷偷摸摸从厨房拿几牙的西瓜现在整个抬进了带土的偏院。此外为带土定制正装的裁缝、打点行李的侍女都从莫名奇妙的角落里钻出来，忽然之间带土就成了三丸城内——甚至整个南贺大祭的焦点。

卡卡西瞧着忙里忙外的侍从们不禁好笑。

“这就是所谓战国啊。”他想。是浪人也好，是武家也好，没有人不被卷入其中。带土就像个提线木偶似的、正在被主人精心打扮，放入礼盒。至于送礼之后会怎样，大概并不是他们所关心的。

大祭正式到来那天，带土头上戴着顶乌帽子*，被穿上了正式的直垂*和及地的长袴，胸前仔细系着胸纽，腰间别了一把与直垂颜色相衬的扇子和一柄腰刀。在层层叠叠的套装之下，原本就还是少年身形的带土显得更加稚气。一群成年的侍从屈腰簇拥指引着少年踏上了南贺神社里布置好的高台，底下从各路赶来的族人们的目光随着那少年挪转到了台上，宇智波一族的大名正稳坐在那高处接受族人的臣服。

卡卡西身为外族人站在非常后面的位置，好在他视力不错，能看的见带土的面容。据带土所说他自出生以来从未被这么多人注视过——不过让卡卡西有点意外的是，此刻带土神情端正镇定，除了紧抿的嘴唇几乎看不出什么头一次参加这样大场面的慌乱。卡卡西先前认为以带土的性子会哭出来也说不定。

仪式虽然很隆重正式，但也只是大祭的一部分而已。很快在结为亲子的仪式结束后，人们便立刻开始下一项祭典活动。带土作为斑大人名义上的「养子」则一直乖顺的坐在仪式的高台上，竟然出乎意料的稳重，看来他已经做好了身为质子远离家乡的觉悟。

这让卡卡西倒是松了一口气。  
“带土殿看上去成熟了不少，再说他如今名义上既然是一国之主的养子，想必大人也会派遣得力可靠的助手跟着他。”卡卡西想。“这样说来，大概我也可有可无吧？如果我跟着带土殿去木叶，「那个」四代目见到我，恐怕只会给他平添麻烦。——不过我既然答应了为他效忠、向他报恩，那就留在三丸城替他看着家罢了。”

他此前念及带土的情绪一直不提此事，现在这么一想，便主意已定。到了晚间大祭结束、人们纷纷回寝休息后，卡卡西才打算向带土禀告这一决定。带土的寝室在内，卡卡西则睡在外室。银发少年跪坐在格门外，犹豫着如何开口。

“哗——”门却被从里侧打开了。

“卡卡西？你怎么坐在这里？”带土显然没有料到对方正直挺挺的挡在自己的门前。但他眼睛一转，很快又露出一个有点促狭的笑容。“你是在紧张对不对？”

“嗯……？”卡卡西说。

“我说，明天就要去木叶了，”带土说，“你是不是紧张得睡不着啊？”

“殿下，我……”卡卡西迟疑了片刻是否现在向对方禀明自己的决意。

但带土显然将他的犹豫理解成为紧张，便安抚的用力拍拍卡卡西的肩头。

“安啦——”他眨眨眼说道，“我有个东西给你，笨卡卡！”

带土用另一只手从怀中掏出一张薄纸递给卡卡西。那张纸被揉的皱巴巴的，大概是被人反复翻看了多次。卡卡西展开看见文字上盖了几个印章与手行*。不仅如此——黑色的墨水还明明白白写着「卡卡西」的大名。

“这是……”卡卡西微微睁大眼睛。

“我既然要作为斑大人的养子去木叶，当然身边的人也不能太掉价了吧！”带土说，“所以我请求城主大人……替你搞来了这个——也就是，身为「武士」的证明。”

如果是出身武家的孩子，哪怕在元服之前就有着家主大名所认证的一份契约以认证其合法的武士身份。如果要去往别的领地，这一状文书就是必要的通行文件。像卡卡西这样来路不明的平民少年原本当然不该有武家的身份——不过带土凭借他如今特殊的身份，倒是打破了这一惯例，将卡卡西塞进了三丸城下士*的行列。

带土的嘴角稍稍弯起，露出得意之色。

卡卡西却注意到一点。“畑……卡卡西？”他念出来。

“啊……武家的人总要有个苗字嘛。”带土摸摸后脑说，“我见城外有片很大的稻田，就随意捏了一个字……”

——真是非常糟糕的取名品味啊。卡卡西在心里叹气。这么俗气直白……

可这是他的苗字。

这个念头极大的震撼住了卡卡西。他幼年时家中曾遭剧变，未曾想过有一日还能有自己的苗字、有自己的打刀、有元服之礼——还能继续做一名武士。

即使武家的纠葛太给他许多痛苦经历——但也许他生来就有着成为一个武士的血脉。虽然已经混迹市井、做一个普普通通的平民数年，但此刻一经带土提起捏给他的苗字，他还是忽然燃起了一股热血，不禁用手握住了佩在腰侧的短刀。

带土这时将搭在他肩头的手抬起，不经意正好擦过卡卡西的脖颈，他感到一阵潮湿。

卡卡西忽然明白了。

“紧张的是殿下才对吧……”他慢慢说。

“什、什么？”

“殿下才是睡不着那个。”卡卡西回答道，“你突然深夜来找我，是因为辗转反侧无法入眠、你的手心里全是汗——还有那张纸……因为焦虑所以才反复翻看捏在手中，被揉皱了。”

带土立刻脸色涨红了。“才、才没有呢！”他说，“我有什么好紧张的？”

所以虽然在大祭上带土强撑着表现得非常镇静，实际上他怎么可能不怕呢？他从未离开过三丸城，却要担负起南贺国的使命前往异域。什么都无法掌握的人生、什么都无法自己决定的道路——但即使这样、即使是这样他仍然利用了他仅有的一点小权利替卡卡西拟了个苗字。

果然是个热心的家伙啊……卡卡西想。

“带土殿……谢谢。”他说。

“这种小事有什么关系？我们是朋友——”

“殿下，即使作为下士，和您不能以朋友的身份相论。”卡卡西再次打断了主公的话。

带土似乎早知道卡卡西要这么说，不再纠正，撇撇嘴。

“好吧，总之你不必太过担心。听说四代目水门殿很年轻，大概……不是什么古古怪怪的老家伙。嗯……一定是这样的。”他这么说的时候又似乎是在说给自己打气。

卡卡西却敏感的捉住另一点。

“等等、你说四代目是——水门殿？”卡卡西问。

“是啊，我听城主大人和斑大人告诉我的。”带土回答道，“水门殿不是千手的人，他的妻子玖辛奈御前实际上才是千手一族的血脉。不过玖辛奈御前是女子，所以四代目自然由她家旦那来继承了……你怎么了？”

“不……没什么。”卡卡西在面罩之下微微张嘴，很快又恢复了半耷着眼的平静脸色。水门殿——似乎是个很陌生的名字。在三代目过世之后，竟然由一个这样年轻、陌生的家伙继承了家主之位吗？他原本以为凭「那个人」当时的势力，对国主之位势在必得……

虽然不清楚缘由，但这样阴差阳错倒正好，只要四代目不是「那个人」的话，想来他也不必过于担心。

“还有什么事吗？”带土问。

“不……”卡卡西缓缓说，“殿下早点休息吧。我也要去睡了……毕竟——”

“明天我们还要启程去木叶。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

到了出发的早晨，天气灰蒙蒙的，还下起了细雨，在南贺川的水面划开波纹。南贺川是南贺国的最北面，带土当然就是从这里启程离开故土。

此刻他已经坐在了轿子内，从掀起来的小窗口能看见卡卡西、城主大人、他的堂兄和一众武士都肃穆的站在四周。斑大人当然没有亲自前来——说到底他也不过是个名义上的「养子」罢了。等到木叶来接引的使者到来，便是正式启程的时刻。

“把卡卡西捡回来那天也是这种天气……”带土望着河水出神的想。他原本舍不得离开宇智波一族，可此时忽然想起那天的事情来，他又有种终于能离开源一郎的如释重负感。这真是很微妙的情感。他从小便有着对自己血统的骄傲感，可在他的成长中他和这个族群实实在在的个体之间的联系却又很疏离淡漠。此时要离开，他反倒很平静。

等了一阵，带土听见外面有马匹的蹄声和交谈声，接着卡卡西掀起了轿子遮帘的一角。

“带土殿，”他低声说，“木叶的使者说我们现在出发，向北走一天半便能进入木叶境内，接着到四代目大人所居住的九尾城大概还要走一天左右。”不等听见带土的回答，银发少年已经迅速放下遮帘退回他本来的位置。

一众人慢慢离开了南贺的边境、进入山林之后，带土再次掀起了遮帘，将头探出轿子。

“喂，卡卡西，”他喊道，“你也上来吧？还下着雨呢。”

卡卡西的脸被斗笠遮住了大半，他微微侧头看向主公殿下。

“不必了，殿下。”卡卡西简短的回绝了带土的提议，“山林之中危机四伏，如有什么不对，在轿子里难以察觉。”他说的很在理，带土只好悻悻的又坐了回去。好在他们行进平稳，到了第二天早上便进入木叶领土的边缘，到中午时分便就地休息片刻。因为雨依然不停，于是众人只好借着树荫吃了些干粮。

虽说条件有些恶劣，但一行人都稍稍放松一口气——「宇智波带土」并非什么要紧人物，可「南贺的质子」却关系着两国的建交。

卡卡西将饭团递给了坐在轿子里的带土，却被对方拽住了。

“喂，卡卡西，上来吧。”带土说，“你如果担心外面的情况，把遮帘掀起来就好了。”

卡卡西见他说的执着，也就不再反驳，将遮帘卡在两侧，取下斗笠，钻入了轿子里。原本带土一人坐在轿子还算宽敞，但两人却有些拥挤了。两名少年坐在一侧，膝盖相碰，弯着腰一起吃着午饭，卡卡西从外面带进来的、有些潮湿的水气氤氲在窄轿内。这样亲密的和自己唯一的家臣——如果这个年纪可以算数的话——并肩而坐，带土来到异乡的孤独陌生感稍稍减轻了些。

不过距离虽然很近，卡卡西却好像并没有跟殿下交流的意思，只是沉默的吃着自己手中的一份。

“卡卡西，你到底……”带土犹豫一会儿小声问，“到底怎么了？这两天好像都不怎么说话。”卡卡西平时也不是个话多的人，可是带土能看出自从离开南贺以来，卡卡西格外寡言，即使现在坐在轿子里吃着饭团，他的肩膀仍然绷得很紧。

“都已经进入木叶了，也没什么可担心的吧。”带土又说。

“也许正是因为进入木叶，反而要小心。”卡卡西慢慢说。

“什么？”

卡卡西却又不说话了。

“到底什么意思啊？卡卡西？”带土皱着眉头催促了一句。

“也许是我多心了，不过——”卡卡西说到一半忽然住嘴，将手指放在面罩中间比了个「嘘」的手势，然后迅速从车上跳下去，把耳朵贴在地面上俯身凝神听了一阵。接着掏出腰间的短刀，朝其他几名武士做了手势。众人不解其意，但下意识仍然摸上了身侧的刀柄。正当一人要开口询问，忽然树林间传来一阵窸窣声，飞快传来破空声响、紧接着几名蒙面人一跃而出，拦在众人面前。

“殿下，你呆在轿子内千万不要出来。”卡卡西敏捷的抽出白刃，将遮帘挑下，隔绝了带土与随行众人。

“喂！卡卡西！”带土心中焦急，便伸手要去掀开门帘，帘外却传来一声闷叫、重物落地的声响，以及——遮帘上带着弧度的一道飞溅血线。带土的手指僵在了触碰到遮帘的前一秒。

他的瞳孔随着慢慢被浸染成深红色的遮帘而紧缩起来，想要呼吸却发现自己喉咙发紧，几乎喘不上气。好在这个过程只持续了短短数分钟——在他还僵硬的保持刚才的姿态时，外面不知不觉中又变得寂静。

“殿下？”卡卡西将被血污弄脏的门帘掀起很小的一角，似乎有意不让轿子里的带土看到外面的状况。“你没事吧？”

带土动了动嘴唇什么也没说出来。

“你放心，我们的人只受了点轻伤。”卡卡西又低声道。

“那……那些家伙呢？”带土的声音又轻又飘。

“看样子是一群流寇。”卡卡西说，“今日阴雨，林间又起雾，如果不是忽然听见他们藏身之处的鸟群四散，我也不能察觉他们接近……”

“不是……不是的，我是说——是说他们都……”带土脸色变得比刚才还要惨白了，因为牙齿在发抖所以声音也不稳。

卡卡西没有立刻回答他。带土忽然伸手要扯开门帘探头出去，这时卡卡西却非常敏捷的将带土一把按回座位上，伸出左手遮在带土的眼睛上。

“我们现在就立刻离开此地。”卡卡西说，“殿下你坐在轿子里就好。”他又顿了顿，“拜托了……带土殿。”

卡卡西带着雨水的冰凉手掌已经挪开了。但他留下的水渍带着寒气紧紧贴在带土皮肤上，让他打了个颤。

带土觉得他什么都看不清。轿子里没什么进光依然阴沉沉的，只有门帘上的血迹分外醒目。他不愿去看，半倚在座位上，感到轿子被重新抬起，继续向九尾城走去。

这就是南贺之外的世界吗？带土昏昏沉沉的想。以为自己已经做好了觉悟，实际上连掀开门帘的勇气都没有。他过去常常听说当今天下战国一片混乱，但实际并无什么切身体会。可是踏出家门的第一步竟然就这样的……

可是卡卡西却经验非常丰富的样子。他究竟实在怎么的修罗世界中生存下来的呢？带土只是想一想都觉得不寒而栗。因为受了些惊吓，直到抵达九尾城内的一路上带土都半睡半醒，直到卡卡西再次出现在轿子里。

“带土殿，我们已经到九尾城的内院了。”卡卡西说，“请……下轿吧。”

——这就是木叶的中心了。带土被这个认知一震，清醒不少，有点好奇的探出身子。轿子被停放在一个娴静优雅的院子里。建筑与景观设计都与南贺颇为相似，不过比带土原先居住的偏殿要气派不少。由于途中波折，一行人先更衣沐浴之后，才前往正殿与木叶的国主大人会面。让带土有些意料之外的是，似乎那位大名殿下的寝殿与安排给自己屋子相隔不远，能够沿着缘侧走过去。

这样的安排究竟是出于善意的厚待还是出于什么便于监视之类的理由？带土模模糊糊的想。原先他一定是不会考虑后者的，但来路上的插曲让他生出一股多疑。

四代目水门大人果然和传闻中一样年轻。不仅如此，还是个非常帅气俊美的男子，身上披着一件白底镶红边的羽织。他身侧的玖辛奈御前也是个大美人，穿了件与发色相衬的大红色振袖。两人的衣服均印着木叶的家纹——似乎是个漩涡和箭头的组合版。

带土按照之前教导的礼仪向两位殿下拜了礼节，拘谨的垂头坐着。

“一路过来很辛苦吧？”水门温和的说，“你在路上遇见的事情……我已经听说了。实在很抱歉，让你有这种经历。木叶边境处的确时时有流寇的传闻，是我们这边大意了。我已经派人前去查看，等有了结果再告诉你。”

他说的很诚恳，倒让带土一时不知说什么好。一旁的玖辛奈见他又是紧张又是失措的样子，竟然嗤的一声笑出来。

“有什么要说的不妨跟我们直说。”她眨眨眼，声音充满元气和活力——这与带土认知中的城主乃至国主似乎都不怎么像。“以后你在木叶还要呆好长一段日子的说。”这名御前大人说话时有着非常接地气的口癖，颇为亲切。

“不错。”水门也说道，“我和玖辛奈虽然尚无子嗣，不过有不少家臣的孩子与你年纪相仿，也许能玩到一起。嗯，你身后那位……？”带土顺着他的目光看向他身后的卡卡西。

“是我从南贺带来的。”带土说。

“你抬起头。”水门道。

卡卡西应声抬起头来。不过他的大半容貌都掩在面罩之下，即使正面瞧着也看不出什么新花样来——但水门却仍然很仔细的盯着他看了一会儿。

“你叫什么？”

“畑卡卡西。”

水门又看了看，才将目光挪开。

“今天也不早了，不如你们先去休息，等过两天我再向你逐一介绍城内情况？”水门很客气的说。

“多谢水门大人、玖辛奈大人。”

“水门，你刚才在瞧什么？”等到带土一众离开正殿，她才向丈夫发问。

“没什么大事……”水门笑了笑，“也许是我想多了。”

另一方面——直到回房关上障子，带土才长长舒一口气，将肩衣扯开，只留一件小袖。

“吓死我了。”带土说，“不过四代目夫妇倒是出乎意料的和善啊。”

“……是啊。”卡卡西回应道。不知怎的，带土觉得卡卡西似乎也像是松了一口气一般。

“先前在边境碰上那些劫匪，我还以为木叶是个混乱之地呢。”带土说道，“看来真是够巧的。”

卡卡西却迟疑的转头看了一眼屋外。“那倒也未必。”他把声音压的很低。

“什么意思……？”

银发少年从怀中掏出黑乎乎的一枚铁器，有四个角，中间是个圆环。带土不解的望着对方。

“这是那天袭击我们的人掷出来的。”卡卡西说，“这叫手里剑，是一种忍者常用的暗器。”

带土睁大眼看着卡卡西。“你的意思是……”他说，“那些家伙连忍者都抢？”

“……不，”卡卡西叹了口气。“也许他们就是忍者呢？”

“但不是说流寇——”带土提高了声音，卡卡西立刻做出手势示意他小声些。

“这只是我的猜测……四代目大人如此年轻，玖辛奈御前又是千手旁系出身——如今他主张休战，我瞧木叶里未必所有人都同意。如果你死在了木叶的领土上，再次开战也不是不可能的。”卡卡西说，“不过我们刚到木叶，还是先不要声张的好。但愿只是个巧合……总之殿下多注意一点。”

带土刚从来路上血腥的插曲中略缓过一些，卡卡西的推测无意又再次替他的心脏绑上一块铅坠。他把手指放在那枚所谓的「手里剑」上，一阵冰凉沿着指尖的神经迅速蜿蜒而上。

“等等，这上面……”带土皱着眉头说，“有血迹——卡卡西，这是……”他立刻抬头望向对方。卡卡西略微一顿。

“这是敌人的血迹……”他说。

“骗子！”带土不是很机灵的类型，但这时候他突然很有条理的反驳，“这东西不是像飞镖之类的吗？既然投出去了，怎么会碰到他自己的伤口？”

卡卡西叹了口气，指了指自己的右上臂。“只是一点擦破而已，不用……嘶！”他话音未落时，带土已经伸手将他的袖子卷了上去，果然他的手臂上用布条简易的包扎了一番，但仍能隐约看到一点渗出的血迹。

“你是笨蛋吗！”带土说，“这样会感染的，然后——就会死掉啊！”他夸张的叫了一声。

“也没有那么夸张啊。”卡卡西回答道，“我原本就打算明天去找医师要些绷带和止血膏……”

带土却一把拽起他。“为什么要等明天？当然现在就去啊！”卡卡西完全没有反驳的余地，带土已经唤来侍女问明了的城内药房所在，拉上卡卡西便径直走去。虽说是径直，实际上两人对城中地形不熟，在廊院内左转右拐好一阵才找明其所在。

“不好意思——有人在吗——”带土把声音拖长，伸头进屋左右瞧了瞧。屋子没人，正对着是一墙的抽屉，散发出一股淡淡的草药香气。

“这是什么啊？”带土忍不住走进一些。

“应该都是草药吧？”卡卡西在身后说道，“殿下，还是不要乱动……”

“我只看一眼啦。”带土将身前的一抽轻轻拉动，可惜抽屉有些卡住，他这么一拉并未打开。于是带土又用力一抽——

“殿下！小——”卡卡西的话说到一半便被打断了。带土抽开抽屉时用力太猛，整个柜子都狠狠一斜，几个抽屉稀里哗啦全部砸下来。卡卡西有心帮忙，但右臂受伤，虽然将柜子扶住了，但带土已经满身的药草，地上也一片狼藉。两人正面面相觑，忽然听见脚步声。

他们闻声转头，一个棕色短发的少女正从外头的回廊走进来，手里捧着一个药臼。她眼睛微微睁大，好像对药房里的事故有些吃惊。

“完了完了完了……”带土小声在卡卡西耳边嘀咕，“被人家发现了！怎么办啊卡卡西怎么办怎么办——”

女孩子的大眼睛灵动的转了转，似乎在观察发生了什么，然后朝着两人走来。

卡卡西也有些谨慎的望着来人。“抱歉，我们——”他说。

但少女打断了他。“是开抽屉的时候吧？”她把耳边的头发捋了捋，轻笑了一声。“你要紧吗？还能不能站起来？”她略微弯下腰，朝着还跌坐在地方的带土柔声说道。

“嗯……嗯？我？”带土过去从未有过年纪相仿的女伴，看见好看又温柔的少女，对他并不加以责罚，一时竟然茫然的瞪着对方。

卡卡西轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，向他伸出手。“殿下。”

带土这才羞红了脸，连忙接过对方的手站起身来。“没、没有啦。”他结结巴巴的说，“你——你怎么在这里啊？”

对方似乎觉得有些好笑的歪了歪头。“我是这里的见习药师，”她说，“我才应该问你呢。你们是谁？在这边做什么？”

“药师？”带土喊了一声，“可你……可你——”他想说对方看上去不过和他年纪相仿，是个年幼美貌的女孩子，怎么会是医师呢——他对医师的印象可都是光头大叔*。

“抱歉，这位是宇智波带土殿，我们刚到木叶，因为来路上受了点伤，所以想来拿点药膏和绷带。”卡卡西见自家殿下依然那副咋咋乎乎的样子，只好将话说完。

“哦……宇智波。”她点点头，“我先前就听说你们要来木叶的消息啦。所以……是什么样的伤？今天只要我在这儿，我可以帮你试试看。”

卡卡西便将伤口露出，简略说了经过。短发少女看上去虽然年纪尚轻，但手法却颇为老练高效，她从里屋取来绷带、又从抽屉里去了几样草药，捣碎了之后给卡卡西敷上包扎好。

“这样就好啦！”她笑道，又转头看向带土。“带土殿，你下次也要小心点呀，幸好被抽屉没有被砸到。”

“我——我知道了。”带土努力组织了一下语言，最后依然干巴巴的说。好在女孩子不以为意的摆摆手，开始收拾满地的草药，带土和卡卡西便也帮忙收拾。

“非常感谢。”卡卡西对她说，“你的手法很优秀。”

“因为我出生在野原家，世代从医，所以从小就泡在医馆里……”她说，“说起来……我叫琳。那位是带土殿，你是……？”

“卡卡西。”银发少年说。“我是跟带土殿从南贺过来的。”

琳点了点头。“刚来木叶，有什么不习惯么？”

“还好。”

“总之……之后还要相处一段时间是吧？”琳眨眨眼说，“如果有什么不熟悉的地方，随时可以来找我。”

“那、那可帮大忙了，琳！”带土说，“今天见过了水门大人，其他人还都不认识呢。”

“其实九尾城内也有不少与你们年纪差不多的男孩子。”琳说，“水门殿安排了教习的老师，之后你们大概会和大家一起修习吧？安啦，他们都是很好相处的人，你们在木叶……一定能交上不少朋友的。”

“带土殿、卡卡西君。”琳露出一个灿烂、温柔的微笑。

“欢迎来到木叶。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

自从在来到木叶的第一天认识医馆的野原琳开始，果然正如她所猜测，带土和卡卡西很快又陆续结识了九尾城中许多年纪相似的少年，除去千手一族，也有不少家臣之子。卡卡西虽然身份不高，但由于跟随带土从南贺而来，自然也和带土一起修习上课。

九尾城作为木叶的核心，人口众多、热闹非凡，加之带土以斑的养子身份来到木叶，被格外礼遇——这些都是他在南贺从未体验过的。相比受人欺辱冷落的故乡，木叶似乎反倒更像他的家乡了。

就这样倏忽之间，不知不觉已经过去五年多，转眼就是带土和卡卡西元服在即的年纪。虽然当年来到木叶的旅途惊心动魄，但自从在九尾城安顿下来以后，似乎一切都回归了平静。那一场流寇的突袭也并未调查出什么特别之处，或许真的仅仅是一场意外而已。另一个意外则是——在这样的战国之中，木叶和南贺竟然当真信守约定，并未再次开战。相比许多在命丧异乡的质子来说，带土可谓是异常侥幸了。

“抱歉久等了——！”带土喘着气跑来，“路上帮人搬了会儿东西就……”

“我们也就算了啊，”阿斯玛叹了口气，靠近他低声说，“今天水门殿下也要来观看我们修行，你忘了吗？”

“是啊，”玄间也在一旁插嘴，朝带土的身后扬了扬头。“卡卡西，你也不管管他。”

“万分抱歉、万分抱歉，不过偶尔也会有迷失在人生道路上的时候吧……”跟在带土身后的卡卡西打了个圆场。

“带土可不是偶尔！”玄间嘀咕了一声。“好啦，都快点过去吧。”

几人陆续进入一片供修习使用的场地。凯、疾风和伊比喜等人已经站在一旁等候。他们几人都是出身木叶武家的少年，除去外来的带土和卡卡西，其中阿斯玛的家世最为显赫，他是猿飞氏的次子。在四代目家主正式确立之前，他父亲一直是朝中重臣之一，勉力维持着木叶的运作。如今他父亲退休，他也在为了辅佐木叶未来的家主而勤勉修行——当然，对这个年纪的男孩子来说，也许这样的大道理远没有一些更直观的激励来的重要。

“她们怎么也来了？”阿斯玛压低声惊呼。几人刚刚站定，水门殿和玖辛奈御前也来到场地，坐定在正前方。不过让少年们有些出乎意料的是，今天夕日家的长女红和野原家的琳也跟随在玖辛奈身旁。

“玖辛奈大人一直挺喜欢她们几个的，带在身边也不奇怪。”玄间说，“难道你不想见到红？”

阿斯玛闻言抬头瞧了一眼前方的少女，红色瞳孔的女孩子也正望着他，四目相对，两人都有些羞赧的连忙低下头。而她身侧的琳则悄悄朝着带土和卡卡西的方向眨了眨眼。当年带土和卡卡西两人刚到木叶还没什么朋友，自从在药房相遇之后，和琳也渐渐熟悉起来，三人如今已非常要好了。带土见琳打招呼，也竖起拇指比了个手势。

“带土殿。”卡卡西在他身后低声提醒道。“请别乱动。”

卡卡西果然很适合当武士。带土悻悻的放下手，他总是那么一板一眼、比谁都守规矩……

“带土！”

正当他出神时，忽然听见自己的名字被念出来，慌忙抬头四处张望。这时众人都正看向他这里，卡卡西也在身后轻轻推了他一把。正当他不明所以，坐在上首的水门殿开口。

“那么今天第一组演习就拜托你了，带土。”水门说，他手中拿着一枝抽签的签条——以往的练习中，少年们往往通过抽签的方式被分成两两一组比试，这样随机的划分可以让他们熟悉不同风格类型的对手，学习更加快速的判断对手的实力和弱点。

“是，水门殿。”带土吞了口唾沫，深呼一口气站到了场地中央。

“那么还有一位……”水门又抽出一支签，“卡卡西。”

带土睁大了眼睛，卡卡西倒是很沉着的走上前向他微微鞠躬。

“失礼了，殿下。”他说。

“主题的话……嗯，今天场地上人多，就不用刀枪了吧。”水门说道，“近身的搏斗技，你们都学过吧？在战场上也是非常重要的技能。”

“近身搏斗！”凯在场下说，“可恶啊——为什么没抽到我……还想跟卡卡西比试一场——”凯只是个普通武家的孩子，与卡卡西相似，更多充当的是伴读的角色。不过他一直勤勉修行体术，在近身搏斗方面的能力甚至比大人还强。

“你不是前两天才找卡卡西决斗过吗？”玄间说，“那家伙那么没干劲，都被你缠得没办法，我说你也太有活力了吧……”

“这才是青春！”凯说。

“好吧好吧，青春……”玄间嘟囔了一句，转头将注意力集中在场上。这时双方都已经做好了蓄势待发的准备。

“——开始！”随着水门将手挥下，两名少年都迅速朝对方奔去。在过去的五年里，他们的身形都渐渐舒展挺拔，已经和当年单薄的体型完全不同了。卡卡西天生是更加清俊瘦削的类型，带土则壮硕一些。这也决定了两人不同的战斗风格——卡卡西更敏捷，而带土更倚仗每一次攻击的力度。

带土猛的挥出手臂，但银发少年快速侧过身体躲开正面攻击，反倒借力控制住带土出拳的手臂。不过卡卡西比带土还小一岁，体格更偏少年些，此时制住对方的力度也不那么轻松。

“……别光看上面啊，卡卡西！”两人较量一阵，带土见卡卡西集中力量在上肢，于是屈膝，矮下身伸腿去扫对方的下盘。比起出拳，带土实际上更擅长踢技，过去偶尔也被卡卡西吐槽他的足癖。卡卡西想要后退躲避，但因为两人双手互相制住对方，他只好点足跃起——但空中行动所受的限制当然更多，带土便乘机再次踢向卡卡西，这次他硬接一击，被踢在腰上，借力翻坐到侧面。在他起身之前，带土已经欺身而上，将他整个人压到在地。

“好了，就到此为止吧。”水门说。

听到水门发话，带土立刻从卡卡西身上支起身子。

“你没事吧？”带土问，“刚才我以为你一定能躲开……”卡卡西的身手一向很好，带土并没指望自己能踢到对方，因此使足全力。他此时慌慌忙忙想伸手去摸卡卡西被踢到的腰部，被对方拦住。

“我还好，”卡卡西拍了拍身上的灰站起身说，“带土殿，不必妄自菲薄。”

“今天两人都很有元气的说，带土很不错呀！”玖辛奈说道，“辛苦了，下去休息会儿吧。下一组是？”

“带土你这次够可以的啊，”等两人回到同伴之间，玄间对带土小声说，“连卡卡西都……”

卡卡西虽然只是下级武士的身份伴读，但身手非常出众，无论是刀法还是近身术，众人都很服气。然而他的主公——有着精英一族之称的宇智波血统的带土，却意料之外的资质平平——说不上差劲，但也绝对不是卡卡西那样的「天才」。以往两人的切磋大多点到即止，不过谁都能看出继续下去的话，卡卡西的优势非常明显。因此今天带土流畅出色的进攻让人格外印象深刻。

“那是当然的了！我就说过迟早有一天会超过卡卡西的……对吧？”带土同样难掩兴奋，推了推银发少年，又赶忙转头去瞧场地对面的琳，琳果然也看向他们的方向，面色含笑的与带土点点头，轻轻打了个手势询问卡卡西是否需要治疗。

卡卡西用口型表示无妨，不过琳似乎还是不太放心得下，在众人分组的比试结束之后，她没有和玖辛奈御前一同离开，而是特意跑向了他们。

“真的没事吧？”琳确认道。

“嗯谢谢，不过真的还好。”卡卡西说。琳见他说的肯定，才松了一口气转而看向黑发少年。

“今天带土也好厉害啊！看来修行很有进步呢。”琳对他露出了笑容。

“你、你这样觉得吗？”带土不好意思的摸了摸鼻子，他今天在水门殿和同伴面前都出了风头，琳也正好在场——更重要的是，虽然只是不正式的切磋，但总算偶尔能超过卡卡西一次了——这几年来他一直以将卡卡西作为超越的目标而刻苦修习，此时更是满腔的少年意气。

“以后也要多来几次这样认真的比试才好，”带土转头对身旁的卡卡西说，“分出胜负为止的那种——这样你就知道本带土大人的厉害——！”

不过虽说是值得纪念的高光时刻，但对于尚未元服的热血少年来说，带土还不至于像个老头子一样整天把这种事记在心上。几天过去，他原本已经将那次比试抛在了脑后，却忽然听凯提起。准确来说，凯倒不是对他说起这事的。恰恰相反的是，说不定凯如果察觉到带土的存在，反倒不会提起了。

“今天也来一次青春的对决吧？！卡卡西！”凯说。他的声音太大，带土刚走进院子里就听见了。不过院子里的假山和草木不少，正好是个死角，带土能看见院子里凯活蹦乱跳的身影和坐在缘侧上卡卡西拿着书的手，但对方并没有注意到带土回来。

“还是下次吧……”卡卡西懒懒散散的说。“等我把这本看完——”

“是因为上次的伤吗？”凯突然说。伤？带土一怔。什么时候？

卡卡西慢吞吞的翻过一页书。“你在说什么啊……我在看书，你先回——”卡卡西说到一半就被打断了。

“上次水门殿来观看我们修习的时候，带土殿踢在你腰上的扭伤，并没有完全好吧？”凯非常直白的指出。

“……那种程度倒不至于——”

“没错，如果是认真比试的话，倒也不至于，因为你一定会躲开。”凯说，“但如果是故意往上送，就是另一回事了。”

这次卡卡西没有反驳他，将书合上了。

“卡卡西，你知道体术上的事情是瞒不过我的。”凯继续道，“那天你和带土殿的比试——从头到尾都很「刻意」。我一直将你当成对手，这么多场比试里我对你的身手再清楚不过了。带土殿的强项一直是力量和踢技，以你的技巧和速度完全可以避开的。但你当时没有限制他的下盘，反倒正面与他以力气对抗，制住双手——简直就像是故意在引导他发挥优势。”

凯一向是个把热血青春含在嘴边又一根筋的家伙，但换个角度来说这种性格也让他有猛兽般的天然直觉。

“喂我说，卡卡西！”凯坐在了卡卡西身旁，“我知道你这么做大概是因为带土殿身份的缘故……但是带土殿他——我想你即使认认真真跟他比试，他也不像是会因为这种事情就翻脸的人……他对你也一直没什么架子不是吗？你这么做反倒——”

“这跟他怎么做无关。”卡卡西终于开口回应他。“你是想说，他将我视为平等相处的朋友，我也可以这么做吗？就像和你对决一样的和他比试？还是说，要我拿出杀敌的气魄来和自己的殿下拆招呢？那是不可能的。不论殿下怎么想，我始终都很清楚自己的身份。更何况那天——”

“更何况怎样？”带土按捺不住，一步跨出来。

“带土殿！”凯似乎没料到带土也在，卡卡西倒是没有太多表情，和平常一样对他行了个礼。凯看得出来两人之间的气氛有些微妙，他作为外人不好久留，只能起身先行离开。

没有凯中气十足的声音，庭院里立刻安静下来。

“……更何况那天水门殿和……和大家都在场，总不能对殿下不敬。”过了一阵卡卡西才说。

“那你这么逗着我玩，我就不难看了吗？”带土忍不住反驳道。

“我没有那种意思，殿下。”卡卡西快速回答，“一来殿下代表着南贺的形象，二来对殿下自身来说，在水门殿面前表现好没什么坏处——无论是将来的初阵或是联姻，都——”

“联姻？！”带土惊呼一声，随即咬牙。“喂，你想的可真长远啊，卡、卡、西。所以照你那么说，你所做所想的一切半点私心都没有？全凭我是你的主公和恩人？！”

他大口的喘气，胸口剧烈起伏，同时咬紧了后槽牙。

“卡卡西，我们两个从南贺到木叶来……已经有五年了吧。”带土也学着银发少年的语气慢慢说，“来的途中就差点被暗杀、之后从认识琳开始，一点一点认识更多的人、一点一点的摸索学习，适应这里的食物、这里的气候和习惯——我们就是这样互相帮助、互相扶持度过的五年的没错吧？！所以过了这么久——我连跟你认真比试的资格都没有吗？我还以为……”带土的声音忽然急促的停顿了一下，喉结上下翻动。“还以为我们已经是可以交心的朋友了。”他说到这里时，发声怪异，眼睛因为情绪激动有点发红，看上又像愤怒又像委屈。

“殿下，我……”卡卡西的声音也放缓了一些，但带土却不停的说下去。

“所以你跟凯说的才是心里话吧？”带土说，“如果我没有这样的身份、你的主公另有其人，你也一样可以做到这样是不是？即使他要你来杀了我，你也一样可以——”

卡卡西原先还保持镇静顺从，这时也微微恼怒起来。平心而论，他跟随带土这几年半点从未有过半点差池，他秉承着武家的准则侍奉主公，带土想要的东西——无论是西瓜还是同伴的注视，他都尽力替他争取。带土还没有思及的事物——元服之后的初阵或者更远一点的前途，卡卡西也同样替他着想，更不必提他手中的刀总是尽心尽力的为殿下挥舞。可即使这样、即使这样，带土却仍然对他疑心。带土想要的太多了。朋友、交心这种话，未免过于天真让人觉得更几近羞辱。

“带土殿，我并非不敢当面说。实际上，刚才我……已经听见殿下的动静了。”卡卡西说。

黑发少年的神态一呆。

“不过凯既然已经提起此事，即使我把他赶走你也一样会问起不是吗？所以那些话我并不怕当面对主公说。殿下一直待我很好，这一点毋庸置疑，我也牢记在心。”卡卡西平静的说，他说话时恭敬的垂着头，原本就半耷的眼皮更加沉沉的挡住他的眼睛，带土完全看不清他的神色。“不过这和朋友始终是不一样的，殿下。身为主公，如果高兴的时候可以可以和属下称兄道弟，那么不高兴的时候……”他省略了后面的话，但意思再明显不过。

“从另一方面来说，”卡卡西道，“下克上的事情如今也很稀松平常，我也就罢了，殿下对其他人也不该太不设防。”

“你——你——”带土气急，声音都有点发抖。

在木叶的日子是轻松、安稳的。这意味着一个人不必为食物发愁，不必抱噩梦入眠，可以有稍稍喘息的片刻。即使是那个能将刀刃毫不犹豫插入掌心的卡卡西，也不免被这样的生活所软化。如今渐近成年，与在南贺相遇时比较，卡卡西身上的戾气与漠然的距离感已经消散了不少，现在他偶尔懒散的靠在缘侧翻翻书晒晒太阳，似乎也不会让人感到不协调。但是一个人的内心也会和表面一样容易的改变吗？

“原来是这样吗！”带土说，“你和那时候相比，一点都没有变……可是为什么呢？我们不是相处的挺好吗？”带土困惑的皱起眉头。

“为什么一定要拘于身份？你和阿斯玛、凯、玄间他们有什么区别？和我有什么区别？要么是臣服、要么是下克上——为什么不可就像现在这样，只做朋友就好了啊！”带土忍不住继续道，“虽然木叶的同伴们都很好，但毕竟、毕竟我们不是一族啊！他们有自己的默契和立场，那和我是不同的啊，我的队友就只有你了……卡卡西……！”

这一次卡卡西沉默的更久一些。

“殿下……”他最终低声说，“可我与你也不是一族啊。”

这次没人与他继续争辩了。因为带土一语不发，转身离开了寝殿的庭院。

卡卡西在缘侧又坐了一会儿。肋下的部位有点隐隐作痛。真是奇怪啊，像这样的轻伤他原先是几乎不会注意到的。或者说——以他一贯的经验之谈，这根本就算不上受伤也不需要处理，只要等几天就能好起来。可是现在这样一个人坐着的时候，却突然感到一阵让人觉得难以忍受的疼痛。当他用手捂上淤青处，那疼痛又钻进了他的肋骨间。

那天晚上带土回到屋子的时候，他刚一踏上榻榻米，跪坐在另一端的卡卡西就抬起了头。

“带土殿。”卡卡西低声说，然后歉意的笑了一下。带土很少看到对方的笑容——一般来说就算性格冷淡的人也总是会笑一笑的，「很少」更多是因为面罩的缘故，卡卡西的大部分表情都被遮住了。因此偶尔像现在这样不戴面罩的时候，才能稍稍看到一些他细微的表情变化。

卡卡西换了一件纯色的窄袖和服，没有戴面罩，沐浴之后头发也显得柔顺，此刻看上去几乎不像个武家少年。

“殿下，今天下午的事情……”在带土盯着对方胡思乱想的时候，卡卡西又继续道。“抱歉，是我太不冷静了。殿下把我当作朋友，我却说了那种过分的话，我……”

他犹豫的瞧了一眼带土，又很快将目光转向斜下方，神色有些黯然。

“那你现在怎么想？”带土站在他身前问。

卡卡西略微一怔。“带土殿愿意这么看待我当然是我的荣幸，那么我也同样——”

“也太没有诚意了吧，”带土沉声说，“既然要道歉，手还放在膝盖上呢，卡卡西。”

银发的少年略微一顿，随即便要俯下身去行礼。“万分抱歉，是我失礼了……”他一面行礼一面说着敬语。

卡卡西弯下腰，脊椎上的骨节隔着和服清楚的凸显出来。

一定是因为他行礼的时候太用力、太恭敬，才会显现出那种骨刺一般的突起……带土紧紧盯着他的脊背想，心中的无限委屈瞬间就被骨刺给戳破了。他深深厌恶卡卡西这种顺从的样子。他就像一把很好的刀，在需要时主人用着趁手，在平时被收入鞘内又安全可靠。

可是做工再精良的刀还是一把刀。它始终是无情的。

“混蛋！”带土大喊一声突然上前推了卡卡西一把，将他整个人压倒在榻榻米上，揪住了他的领口。

“殿下——？”卡卡西有点吃惊的说，手指条件反射的抽动一下，但最终一点也没有反抗。

“不是这样的吧！”带土说，“朋友之间难道会这样道歉吗？这种时候不应该抱怨说「我已经说过抱歉了你也别得寸进尺啊」之类的吧？！你打心底还是只想哄哄我是不是？你觉得这也是作为「武士」的职责是吗？”

卡卡西抿了抿嘴没有说话。带土看着他嘴角被轻轻扯动的小痣忽然明白了。搞不好……卡卡西是故意不戴面罩的。戴上面罩时的卡卡西总显得更疏离一点，而现在他露出面容，好展现出更加顺从和诚恳的一面——只是「展现出」而已。

“你刚才不是很能说吗，卡卡西？”带土将头埋低，贴近他说。“真是养不熟你啊……已经五年了……你这家伙好冷血啊——！”

带土在动怒的时候和平时不太一样。宇智波据说是爱憎分明的一族，不过在平常那个热血、阳光又元气的带土身上似乎完全无法体会那种极端的性格——他一点都不像个宇智波。但这一刻，当带土这样拽着卡卡西的领子紧盯着他的时候，卡卡西好像有一点能体会宇智波的含义了。

——不过那只是一瞬间的分神而已。卡卡西也同样被激怒了。带土以为他天生奴性、喜欢做小伏低吗？他明明尽职守则，一点错处都挑不出来，明明主动一再妥协，带土还要因为这种莫名奇妙的理由……用这种眼神看着他。屈辱感在一瞬间压到了他。

“殿下，你今天下午问我——我和殿下有什么区别？那么，殿下和斑大人或是水门殿没有区别吗？”卡卡西冷声问。

带土没料到卡卡西的问题，手里的动作随之一顿。

“当然是有区别的吧？换句话说，大名的性命和普通武士、乃至平民的性命当然有不一样的价值。所谓朋友，那是建立在平等的阶级上的。我和殿下从一开始就并非平等——生于乱世之中，我心里一直很有分寸，殿下即使不说那些好听的话来粉饰，我也会一直将带土殿作为「殿下」来尽心侍奉。至于殿下要怎么想我……我就无从说起了。”卡卡西漠然的看着他。

两人挤在一处的剪影被投在了障子上，形成一片怪异的阴影。这样几乎静止的画面又持续了一会儿，直到带土从喉咙里挤出一句怒吼。

“卡卡西——！”

带土和卡卡西在冷战。这件新奇的事迅速在九尾城的年轻人里传开了。

“不会吧？”阿斯玛说，“卡卡西不是他从南贺带来的吗？”

“我倒觉得说不定真有这回事……”疾风慢吞吞的说，“之前带土走到哪里，卡卡西不都寸步不离吗？这段时间都不怎么见到他们同时行动了。”

阿斯玛想象了一番那两人闹翻脸的场景。“这还真挺难相信的，”阿斯玛说道，“带土也就罢了，卡卡西可不像是会跟主公闹起来的人啊……”

“那你去问问带土本人好了？”疾风说。

“问我什么？”带土忽然从众人什么出现。

“阿斯玛说想问你——唔！”凯说一半，被阿斯玛用丸子堵住了。

“没什么……你怎么这里？”阿斯玛问。“你住的在反方向吧……”

“啊……我去一趟药房，琳托我明天出城办点事。”带土说着打量了一番众人。“你们真的没什么要说的？”

“就……你一个人？”疾风问他。

“嗯？对啊，药房又不是什么人人都想去的地方……为什么这么问啊？”带土奇怪的看了他一眼。

“不……真的只是随便问问而已……”

带土怀疑的看了看正在聚众吃丸子、吞吞吐吐的几人。

“好吧……那我先过去了。”带土只好说，“还有我的份吗？”

“有啊，正好还有一份，我让人送到你的寝殿去吧？”

于是带土点点头，快步匆忙离开了。

“直接问本人也太失礼了。”见带土走远，阿斯玛对凯说。“毕竟是人家自己的私事啊。”

“不过——看来真是出了点问题呢。”疾风说，“今天也没见卡卡西跟着他。”

“肯定会和好的。”凯在一旁说。

“你怎么知道？”阿斯玛问。

“直觉。”凯说。

话虽如此——但在凯的直觉被印证之前，几人还是忍不住好奇一番。借着替带土送丸子的机会，阿斯玛几人没有让侍从代劳，而是亲自走了一趟去带土的住所。

被众人议论的银发少年此时正在院子里独自修行，似乎对他们的来访有点意料之外。

“阿斯玛殿、疾风、凯……”卡卡西说，“你们来找带土的话，他现在不在……”

“啊啊，我们知道他不在。”阿斯玛说道，指了指手里的丸子。“是来给他送一份丸子的，你先收着吧。”

卡卡西点点头，接过阿斯玛手中的东西。

“还有什么事吗？”卡卡西问。几人站在院子里，气氛忽然有些尴尬。

“唔——只是有段时间没怎么见到了，顺路来看看你。”阿斯玛说。

“是啊，这样的青春太颓废了。”凯也接过话来，“什么时候再来决斗一次？”

卡卡西大概也看出对方鼓励的意味，于是没有拒绝，低头思考了一下。

“明天？”他说。

“嗯？明天你不是要出城吗……”凯下意识回答他。

“出城？”卡卡西问。

“我们刚才碰到带土，他说明天有事要出城……”阿斯玛解释道。但他说了一半就意识到背后的含义了，于是赶紧住嘴。不过显然有点晚了——卡卡西微微睁大眼睛，随即很快将目光偏开。

“……带土殿没有说起过这事。”他说。“也许他另有安排吧。”

阿斯玛几人彼此对视一眼。在九尾城内相对安全，即使不随时带着侍从似乎也没什么关系。但去城下町就是另一回事了——尤其以带土质子的身份，他一定不会单独出城的。可是他竟然没有通知卡卡西——他们两人居然闹僵到这种地步，让众人都没有想到。

不，也许卡卡西自己也没想到会到这个地步。因为他即使被面罩遮住了半张脸，其他几人都能轻易看出来他脸色变得很糟。

“唔——也许带土还没来得及告诉你呢。我瞧他走的很匆忙。”阿斯玛连忙又添上一句。

“也许吧……”卡卡西很敷衍的回答道。带土和他不是没有龃龉。不过带土生性开朗，即使忍住不搭话也超不过半天。另一边，卡卡西也很难做出让殿下真正生气的事情，而现在——连被带土称为「不是同一族」的阿斯玛他们都已经知道了他的安排，自己却一无所知。这绝非他所期待的平衡关系。像原来那样不就很好吗？

卡卡西在面罩里叹了口气，沉闷的低头看着手中的丸子。

带土推开了药房的门。

“琳，你上次说采药的事情……”他说。

“啊，那个。”琳放下手中的药材把短发挽在耳后，“我已经把需要的药材都列出来了，采药就拜托你啦。实在抱歉呀，带土……现在这个季节容易伤寒受风，医馆的大家最近频繁出诊，都病倒了……”

“别说那种见外的话。”带土热心的说，“包在我身上了！”

“嗯，你让卡卡西看一下有没有不清楚的地方。”  
“……为什么问他？”带土皱起眉头。

“你们难道不是一起去吗？”

“我自己去也可以的。”带土有点急躁的回答，“不必叫上他吧……”

琳专注望着他。“带土，”她叹了一口气，“你打开纸看看？”

带土便低头仔细看了看手中的清单，琳的字迹娟秀工整，只是——

“这都是什么东西？”带土嘀咕道。

“这些药材……并不是很常见的名称，”琳解释道。“卡卡西之前帮忙处理过几次药材、所以略知一二，需要他来分辨才行。”

“那样的话、琳直接去找他不就行了……”带土干巴巴的回答她，“让他去采药就可以了。”

“但是要出城的话、按照规定他需要跟带土殿才行吧？”琳眨眨眼，“所以我才要来拜托带土殿呀。”她抿着嘴笑着合住手掌，做出一个请求的姿势。“平时你们两个不都一直在一起的吗？还是说——真的和传闻说的那样，你们两个吵架了？”

带土的脸色很不自然。“你从哪里听到这种话？”他说。

“想要不听到才难呢。”琳仍然看着他说。在对方探究的注视里，带土忍不住想偏开眼睛，可是他把目光移开的同时，又认为这样反而显得他心虚，于是强迫自己僵硬的直视着少女。可惜他向来对面前女孩子又大又灵动的眼睛没辙。

“……算是吧。”带土含糊的说，“还不是因为那家伙——”明明已经努力克制住不去在意那个冷血的家伙，但是一旦被琳提起，又气愤又委屈又伤心的复杂感情立即止不住的一涌而上。的确冷战是他发起的——可是那家伙不也什么都没说的应承下来了吗？有几次他想打破僵局，可一想到对方冷冰冰的「殿下」，他又合上了嘴。虽然带土平常不是藏不住话的性格、卡卡西又一向恭敬守则，但在某些时刻，两人竟然同时展现出让旁人出乎意料又默契的倔和忍耐。

“你们关系一向很好，这次……”琳说。

“关系好？”带土大声说，“我跟那家伙哪里关系好了？只是普通的主公与侍从的关系而已，其实根本就不怎么熟吧。”

“可是……”琳还想说点什么，可是她听见了门外的脚步声。

“琳，你差人叫我来有什么事……带土殿？”

卡卡西没想到今天会碰上带土。他们虽然同住一个屋檐下，但当双方有意回避时，似乎不怎么见面也是做得到的。突然在药房见到带土，他也吃了一惊。不过应该只是巧合吧？在木叶的同伴当中，带土和琳的关系最好，好像来这里找她也不足为奇……

此时带土面朝着琳，听见卡卡西的声音也没有转头看他。这让他无法抑制的感到一点受伤和挫败——这种站位，简直就仿佛被自己的主公给抛在了一旁似的。虽然之前也说出「殿下要怎么想我我也无从说起」那种气头上的话，但好像……也不是完全无所谓的。

“是这样的，医馆的大家都受了寒，所以采药的事情想拜托你……”琳指了指带土手中的清单，“我把需要的药材清单都给带土了——应该都是你知道的类别。所以明天就麻烦你和带土啦！”

“我才没有答——”带土一把捏住了清单睁大眼睛看了琳一眼，又转头用余光飞快的扫过银发少年，才闷闷的看着地面。“好啦好啦，我去就是了。”

这种勉强的态度非但没让卡卡西振作，反倒让人胃中一沉。带土无疑是不愿意现在见到自己的——但是看在琳的份上他却可以不计较。与其这样的同意，他宁愿带土拒绝。

“带土殿不愿意的话，我自己也可以想办法去——”卡卡西说。

“琳都那么说了……就这么定了。”带土打断他，将药材清单塞到他手中。“你看看。”

卡卡西接过来大致扫了一遍然后朝另外两人点点头。

“我明白了。那么、我先回去准备安排一下，殿下、琳……我先走一步。”卡卡西低声说，然后垂着头退出了屋子。

“你们两个啊……还是快点和好吧。”琳突然说。“明明都在意的不得了，还做出一副故意不理睬的样子……”

“他哪里看上去像「在意的不得了」？”带土忍不住反驳。

“卡卡西刚才进门的时候你没有转过头去，他那时候看你的眼神……”琳说，“他看上去不怎么好受。”

“琳，你就是太偏心他了。”带土不满的低声说。

“哎呀，别这么说嘛。正好有机会一起去采药，”琳笑道，“两个人要一起加油喔。”

带土忽然有种不妙的感觉。“琳，你不会是故意让我们两个一起去……”他怀疑的小声说。

“故意什么？”琳一脸无辜的瞧着他，“只是「正好」而已……”

绝对是故意的。

带土这么想着，别扭的撇开了头。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

琳所需要的药材在九尾城外头的熊野山上。第二天清晨带土便带着卡卡西和三名木叶的侍从一道出发。倒不是他兴师动众，只是身为质子，虽然在九尾城内受到厚待，但多多少少仍有些限制。

几人骑马出发后，带土在前，几名侍从跟在身后，卡卡西稍稍加快马速，紧跟在带土身侧。黑发少年却不怎么乐意，双脚夹住马匹，又和卡卡西拉开了距离。

卡卡西却毫不在意似的，又立即跟了上去。“你……”带土忍不住说。

“殿下请不要再甩开我，”卡卡西低声说，用眼神示意了身后。“在他们面前的话……”

带土这才明白他的用意。两人冷战是一起修行的同伴都略有耳闻——但这可不算见好事。无论在木叶过得多么融洽，他们依旧是外人的身份。身在异国，难免要多加小心。因此卡卡西并不希望继续给木叶的侍从留下这样的印象，才一再故意表现出两人的关系紧密。

这在往日一定让带土觉得非常可靠。不过现在则完全是变味的心情了。

“那家伙还是这么冷静……根本就一点影响都不受。”带土想。“他只是尽责完成自己的任务而已——至于主公是谁都一样吧。”抱有这样的念头，带土沉下脸专心骑马，不再与对方交谈。

一行人默默行进了一个时辰，总算抵达了熊野山山脚。

“好壮观……”带土感叹道。

“带土殿还是第一次来熊野山吧？”一名侍从笑道。“的确是九尾城附近的名胜呢。不过没关系的，虽然看着很深，其实附近的人依山而居多年，这一片已经没有什么猛兽的踪迹了。”

“没错，我之前还来熊野山的神社参拜过呢。”另一人说。

“神社？”带土问他。

“是啊，”对方从怀中掏出一枚护身符，“这是我从熊野神社求来的牛王符，听说祛病消灾很灵的。”

“这样说的话，我家乡有个南贺神社据说也很灵。”带土想了想说。

“不只那样，带土殿。”先前的侍从继续解释道，“熊野神社的牛王符确实可以用作护身符，但它出名的可不是这个呢。如果将起请文*放在牛王符里，双方交换的话，便是立下无法毁去的誓约了。如今世道这么乱，国家之间、家主大人之间乃至普通武家士族之间结盟合作也是很频繁的事情……所以熊野神社的香火一直很旺。”

“哎呀，殿下今天要不要也去求一个符呢？”

“唔……倒也不急，还是先去采药吧！”带土说，“现在深秋天黑得早，抓紧把正事做了。”

几人进山后，卡卡西便对照着琳所需要的清单依次向众人讲解示范。他向来天资过人，即使只是在医馆帮过几次忙，也将药材分的清清楚楚。相比之下，带土在这方面却很头疼——绿色植物在他眼中似乎并无太大分别，叶子长一点还是短一点，卷一点还是直一点，真的有区别吗？！

不过事关制药，带土也不敢马虎。当他手里捏着一把不知是济世神药还是路边狗尾巴草时，只好皱起眉头四处看了看。众人此时分散在四周各自收集草药，他的视野里只能看见那个银毛的家伙在专心采撷，似乎并没有注意到带土询问的目光。

相对刚才在来路上对方非常紧密的举止，此时单独相处卡卡西却疏远克制了许多。带土无法抑制的生出一股沮丧，好像完全忘记了冷战的发起者正是他自己。出于某种不肯屈服的心态，他犹豫片刻，将不确定的药草暂时放在一旁，并没有立刻上前确认。

两人在林间沉默不语的埋头干活直到午后，卡卡西似乎已将自己那份采集的七七八八，终于停下来，靠坐在一块石头上。他摘下面罩，拿出装水的竹筒喝了几口。带土用余光瞥见了正在休息的卡卡西，银发少年取下了面罩，下颌骨的线条清晰分明，似乎比上一次带土看到时更消瘦了一点。当卡卡西垂下眼睑瞧着自己的竹筒时，神色看上去有些黯然。带土不由心中一动。在他还未分辨出这究竟是一厢情愿的滤镜还是事实之前，他已经大步上前，也坐到了那块岩石上。

“殿下……”卡卡西似乎对他的突然靠近有些惊讶。

“树林里的地面这么阴湿，你要我坐地上吗？”带土理直气壮的说。

“不……”卡卡西说。既然殿下主动坐到了这边，他现在起身离开未免有种避之不及的意味。但就这么大喇喇的岿然不动，又显得有些不敬。他迟疑片刻，将身子往侧面挪了挪，给带土空出更多位置来。只是石面不大，这么一来两人几乎是相背而坐。

带土低头看了看手中的一把药草。

“要问问那小子吗？”带土焦躁的想，“但他转过去了……难道他这种态度，还要我求他不成？话说回来——琳一开始委托的人根本就是他！我不过是义务帮忙，跟他确认草药不就是理所当然的……”

可是带土内心的百般纠结，他身后的卡卡西却毫不知情，仍在小口的喝水，传来一阵喉结滚动和吞下水流的声音。这原本是再平常不过的事情，此时带土却心烦意乱。

“喂喂，”带土忍不住说，“你喝水就喝吧，干嘛抖腿？用得着动静这么大吗？”

“抖腿？”卡卡西的声音从背后传来，“什么……”

“哈？不是你在抖吗？”带土扭过上身去看对方，“不是你的话，石头怎么会动啊？”

“我以为是殿下在动——”卡卡西的脸色突然变得很难看。“这么说来，殿下和我都没有动？”

有一瞬间，带土露出了茫然的神情。因为他们面对而坐，两人明明白白都没有动，但他们身下的那块石头正以一种无法忽视的频率在晃动着。

“带土殿……快跑！”卡卡西急促的说，“往空地跑……是地震啊！”

地震这种事，不论何种阶级的人们在它面前都是平等的。在南贺长大的带土也好、还是曾经居无定所的卡卡西，多多少少都有过几次亲身经历。因此当卡卡西喊出「地震」时，两人都迅速行动起来。

仿佛是响应着卡卡西的话语，刚才还只是轻微晃动的地面现在已是汹涌起伏，山壁上的碎石纷纷坠下，正好砸中刚才两人闲坐的岩石上。

带土内心一窒。实际上在运动过程中人类很难感受到地震的波动——然而身旁树枝的断裂、落石坠地的闷响以及鸟鸣的惊声所意味着的随时可能被掩埋的恐惧和无力感才是前进最大的阻碍。

“要赶紧从树林出去才行……”带土勉强将种种念头压在心底，只管咬牙向前奔跑。在这样混乱的场景之中，带土不知道自己究竟跑了多久。也许不过半分钟、一分钟而已——但当他看到刺眼的阳光出现在树林前方的开阔处时，他只感到浑身肌肉僵硬麻木得仿佛不属于自己了。

终于……暂时安全了……他深呼一口气，提足向前，飞快跨出丛林。

“带土殿！小心！”卡卡西在他身后惊呼一声。然而当带土意识到不对劲时他已来不及收住了。他所奔跑的方向的确离开了塌方的山壁和树木。

可惜树林之外既可以是空地，也可能是断崖。

危急之间，卡卡西也不再多虑，飞身而上，裹住带土，两人沿着断崖的斜坡翻滚而下。好在断崖底下是个小峡谷，并不陡峭，两人沿着山坡下到谷底时，所幸只有些擦伤。

两人以一种纠缠的姿势扭在一起，静静在泥灰中躺了片刻，直到剧烈的心跳逐渐的平稳，带土才推了推身上的卡卡西。

“唔……”他说着抹了一把脸上的灰尘。

他短暂的发声总算让两人如梦惊醒。卡卡西有些尴尬的迅速将护在殿下脑后的手臂抽出，翻身坐起。

“殿下没事吧？”他低声道，“地震应该停下来了。”

地震往往持续的时间不会太长，此时的山谷里已以惊人的速度恢复了平静。除了空气之中灰尘四散，刚才惊心动魄的片刻仿佛不曾发生。卡卡西谨慎的向旁边走了几步，四处观察一番。

“我没什么事……”带土说，“你怎么样？”

“我也……”卡卡西一面说一面在周围走动一圈，“看来地震暂时结束了。殿下，我们最好尽快去和其他人汇合，离开熊野山，以免余震再袭。”

“是啊，不过我们连这是哪里都不知道，要怎么汇合？”带土也渐渐将紧绷的神经放开一些。

“总之先想办法上去吧。”卡卡西指了指他们掉下来的断崖。

说来很奇怪，带土和卡卡西之间的隔阂的根本原因完全没有解决——卡卡西对他的保护也许仍旧只是出于对「主公」而非「带土」，但带土还是因为对方奋不顾身用手臂裹住自己的脖颈，紧紧抱住自己而心情变好。区区一个小峡谷算什么？带土振奋而乐观的想。

“带土殿，你先走，我来殿后。”这时卡卡西从斜坡旁走过来对带土说道。“我检查过了，现在的土壁还算稳固，坡度也不大，我们应该能直接爬上去。”

带土从前很少试过攀爬，此时不免有些笨拙的俯身在斜壁上。好在土质不算坚硬，他用随身的短刀作为辅助，慢慢往上。虽说如此，但相比两人叽里咕噜的翻滚下来，爬上去仍是费劲不少。这么慢慢耗了一阵，带土总算快要到爬到断崖处。他只要再几步，便能翻上平地。

“喂，我们快——”带土转头朝斜后方的卡卡西说。这时他忽然生出一种怪异的感受。

他身下的土壁正在轻轻颤动。

带土屏住了呼吸，确认那决不是他的错觉。他能看到，峡谷的树木也跟随着土壁在一同震动。错不了——绝对是余震。

峡谷的土质并非紧密的结构——此时随着第二次震颤，眨眼间身下的泥土便出现凹陷与裂纹，身边不断有松动的碎石土块落下。

“殿下——快点上去！这里恐怕会塌掉！”卡卡西低喊道。“你只差几步就——”

带土呆了一秒。随即他松开了手中深深插在土壁上的短刀，转身投入了落石飞尘之中。

再次醒来时是一片漆黑。带土有一瞬间思考是否他已经死了——否则他怎么会伸出黑暗之中？但很快手臂传来的一阵疼痛和窸窸窣窣的声音渐渐将他拉回现实。实际上，当他适应了片刻便发现这并非完全的黑暗，在微弱光亮下渐渐能看清现在的处境。

“卡卡西……”他说。

在身旁窸窸窣窣规律的声音停了下来。很快他眼前的视线里被塞入了一个银毛的脑袋。

“你感觉怎么样？”卡卡西立即问。“有……哪里不舒服吗？”

“唔……手有点痛……”带土断断续续的说，“好像……又有点喘不上气……”这时他才意识到自己右边小半个身子都被埋在一堆沙土碎石之中，尤其是右臂，完全卡在了积石里使不上力气。

卡卡西却松了口气。“有痛感是好事，”他说，“说明还有知觉。带土殿，请你在忍耐片刻，很快就……”他举起了手中那柄白色的短刃，很显然他用刀子作为工具清理积压的沙土，奋力将带土拽出来。带土晕晕乎乎的注意到对方下手很重——平常卡卡西虽然手起刀落从不含糊，但他一向爱惜刀具，像这样粗鲁的使用带土倒是很少见到，更不必说今天卡卡西佩戴的是他那柄白色短刃。

“你慢慢来……”带土听着白刃刺在碎石上的声音，“刀……会卷刃的……”

“都什么时候了还要在乎这个？”卡卡西却一反常态的回答道，“殿下已经躺了几个时辰了。”

“哦……原来是天黑了……——？！”带土睁大眼睛，努力想撑起来一些。“我——我昏迷了这么久？”

“是，”卡卡西一边不停的清理积石，一边低声道。“好在虽然峡谷塌了小半，但总算没把我们都埋在底下。”他说完后又继续专注手上的工作，不再与带土交谈，连个眼神都没有投来。

“对了，其他人呢？”带土想了想说。

“没有其他人的消息。”卡卡西回答道，“虽然地震不算太糟，不过山林中的地势必然有所改变、更何况我们在谷底……恐怕他们要找到这里也没那么快。先前他们提到熊野山有不少村落神社，殿下如果还能行动，或许我们四处看看比在原地等待更有希望一些。”

“嗯……也是。”带土点点头。“这么一说还挺饿的……香香甜甜的丸子啦之类的……在这种地方耗一晚上真是……”随着意识逐渐清醒，饥饿感也变得明显。

卡卡西手中的动作微微一顿。

“既然殿下这么想的……”他说，“那时候为什么不上去呢？”

“嗯？上去？”带土问。

卡卡西依旧没有抬头，可是握着刀柄的手指颤抖了一下。虽然今晚有一轮圆月，但现在月亮被乌云遮住了，月光有些暗淡，只能勉勉强强看清周围的轮廓而已。所以说在这种天气里，怎么可能看得清对方手指抖动这种轻微的小动作呢？

但是带土的确看见了。那也就说明，这并不是什么「轻微的小动作」。实际上，卡卡西的手抖得很厉害，所以即使在这么黑乎乎的一片环境中，带土也能轻易分辨出对方那只一反往常的稳重的手。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

但是带土的确看见了。那也就说明，这并不是什么「轻微的小动作」。实际上，卡卡西的手抖得很厉害，所以即使在这么黑乎乎的一片环境中，带土也能轻易分辨出对方那只一反往常的稳重的手。

这可……真是不寻常。带土震惊的想。他仍然记得几年前第一次遇见卡卡西的时候，对方是怎么稳稳的将刀刃刺入自己的掌心。在他继续思考之前，卡卡西又说了下去。

“你明明只要再往上三步——不，只要两步就好，很快就能从山谷出去、跃上平地不是吗？”卡卡西一口气说，“为什么——为什么要放开？为什么要跳下来？你不知道会被埋在峡谷里吗？你……你——”他似乎想说什么，最终还是强忍住了。

“哼，”带土却立刻识破了他的意思。“你想说我是笨蛋吗？笨卡卡说的是你吧！如果那时候我不跳下来……”他回想起当时的情景。

“难道要我眼睁睁看你被石头砸死吗？”他说。

“那么你把我撞开、然后让我眼睁睁看见你这个样子，你觉得我就很好受吗——！”对方忍无可忍的抛开了敬语，但很快便自知失言，再次闭口。

“你……唔！”带土刚说一个「你」字，正好卡卡西刀下撬动一块碎石，带土随即手臂一轻，挣脱了积压的石土。

两人的注意力都被转移到带土的伤势上，暂时放下了刚才的争辩。卡卡西收起白刃，紧盯着带土。没了手臂上的积压，带土呼了一口气，试着慢慢站起。

“唔……好像是骨折了。”带土试图活动了一番，用左手压住自己的右臂。“不过走路没什么问题。”

卡卡西皱起的眉头稍稍松开一点。“那就好……”他说。“稍微处理一下，如果殿下还能走，我们就离开这里。我查看过这附近有条溪流，顺着水源走下去说不定能找到村子。”

于是卡卡西从衣袖上撕下布条，找来树枝替带土将手臂固定住之后，两人便顺着谷底的河流慢慢前行。好在河边地形平缓，对于伤员来说倒不算太勉强。不过由于右臂作痛，带土只好将注意力转移到四周。

“……还挺像南贺川的嘛。”走了一阵，带土瞧着脚下的鹅卵石说道，“虽然南贺川的上游要宽敞许多，下游也有这么窄的部分。”

“是吗？”卡卡西过了一会儿才开口，好似认真回忆了一阵。“我没怎么去过南贺川，除了那一次……”

“也对，你在南贺呆的不算长。”带土说，“那次啊……可真是……为什么总是教我们遇上这些乱七八糟的事？不是洪水、就是地震……”

他们提起的当然是五年前第一次在南贺川上相遇的事情，那次的惊心动魄之处，丝毫不逊今日。

“对了，那时候你也是右手受伤是不是？”带土忽然抽回搭在对方肩上的左手，抓起了卡卡西的右手摸了摸。“还有疤呢。”

卡卡西完全没有料到对方的举动。他手指一僵，手背上微微凸起的小块疤痕在被擦过时敏感的颤抖了一下。两人冷战之前，同住在一个屋檐下，又会一起修行，有时碰到对方的手、脖子、肩膀，都是再正常不过的举动。可是这段时间不要说肢体接触，就连个眼神对视都难以见得。虽说今天和带土一同摔下断崖，但那时情况危急，倒没在意——而现在带土这样一个随随便便的动作……原本卡卡西打算陪他说话以保持清醒，但这一刻他忽然感到自己才是不清醒的那一位。因为他竟然在想，那时他为了抓住带土而在右手留下了疤痕，如今带土同样为了他……可是这种想法光是想一想都让人愧疚而罪恶。之前的塌方是多么千钧一发、如果有毫厘之差，带土还能好端端的站在他旁边吗？然而他的复杂心情绝非仅仅是后怕而已……刚才和带土一道出发时勉强压住的情绪此时又重新涌上来。

这时带土却松开了他的手，指向前方。

“卡卡西，你去看看那边？”他说道，“那好像有条路……”也许是家族遗传的缘故，带土的视力非常好，即使在乌云遮月的夜晚居然也能看清前方。

山谷的侧面上的确有条小路。

“看样子是被人踩出来的。”卡卡西上前仔细看了看，“这附近应该有人居住。”两人都略微放松一些。随着夜色加深，山中寒气渐起，尤其带土身上负伤——如果能找到个歇脚处避避风总要好些。

两人顺着小路往上走了一段，却看不见灯火。“怎么搞的啊……”带土小声说，“明明有条路，连个人影都看不见……难、难道是、是鬼……”

“看样子的确不是住人的地方。”卡卡西忽然说。

带土变了脸色瞪着他。“什、什么意思？”他结结巴巴道。

“安心，也不是鬼。”卡卡西说。“一定要说的话……应该是神吧。你瞧那边。”

带土顺着他的示意看去，果然见到一旁的树干上围着一圈注连绳*。

“啊……！这是神社的……”

“嗯，大概我们已经到了他们之前提过的熊野神社。”卡卡西说。两人从小道上去，果然见到了鸟居*。

“可是神社的话，晚上也没人吧。”带土皱着眉头说，手臂的刺痛感更加明显。

“的确……不过如果我们在神社等待，明天早上应该就能等到神社的人来。和我们一道的其他人一定还在附近，九尾城那边也会来找我们，所以今晚如果呆在这里，明天递出消息大概就行了。”卡卡西说，“无论如何，有个避寒的地方总比现在再盲目乱走好些。”

夜晚走在神社的参道上是不一样的。带土小时候时常去南贺神社附近玩耍，对神社并无太沉重的感受。但此刻月色洁白，隐隐约约照在鸟居上，给参道上留下悠长的影子。与白天的热闹喧杂相反的，夜幕中沉静空旷的熊野神社只有不息的风声和树叶被吹拂的声响。

这里真的是与神的连接之处。走在深沉肃穆的参道上，人们一定会这么想。

两人默默不语的从拜殿走到了本殿，带土原本指望能有个堆杂物的小屋子对付一晚，不过转了一圈神社里似乎只有拜殿、本殿和几个攝社*，并不算太大。

“喂，你这是要去哪里？”正当带土盘算是否要在树下将就一晚时，卡卡西却拉过他径直走向本殿。

“殿下受伤，如果晚上再吹风受了寒，恐怕很难受。”卡卡西说道。

“所、所以你这是……”带土眼睁睁瞧着卡卡西走到本殿的正门前。熊野神社年代久远，经过今天的地震虽然建筑并未有太大损坏，本殿的大门却有了松动，卡卡西很轻易的推开了。

“……我们就这么进去？”带土说。

在神社参拜时往往都只在拜殿，本殿极少对外人开放。带土就从未去过南贺神社的本殿，相传那里供奉着一块极为特殊的石碑，绝非普通族人可以染指。虽然熊野神社是头一次，但想来其本殿的神圣与庄严也和南贺神社一般。

卡卡西将手放在门上。

“在困难的时候却不能保佑人类的神明……那种神明我并不相信。”他说。

本殿里也不算暖和，但总算能挡住寒风，两人坐下稍稍喘了口气。从山林到神社里，一旦松懈一下来，带土便被疲惫席卷而来，肩膀半塌。

“殿下如果困了的话就休息一会儿吧。我会守着夜的。”卡卡西说道。

“还好……有点累，不怎么困。”带土说。卡卡西点点头，两人陷入一时沉寂。

就在卡卡西疑心带土已经睡过去时，带土低声开口。

“对了，你的刀怎么样了？”带土问。

卡卡西一怔。

“为什么这么问？”

带土指了指自己的眼睛。“不要小看我的视力啊。”带土说，“刚才挖石头的时候，你的刀已经受不住了吧。”

银发少年沉默的将短刃取下，从刀鞘中抽出，果然往日锋利的刀刃已经被用得磕磕碰碰，开口和裂纹很严重，只是在月光下刀面所反射出的白色还是那么夺目。

“这把刀是父亲留给我的。”卡卡西说。

带土微微诧异的看了他一眼。这是卡卡西头一次提起刀的来历，也是他头一次提起过去的事情。

“难怪你这么宝贝它……”带土说。“咦，既然你父亲佩刀……他也是武士吗？”

卡卡西将刀放在手中翻看了两次。

“……他活着的时候是的。”卡卡西说。

“活着的时候？”带土重复了一遍，“为什么这么说……”

卡卡西垂眼看着他的刀，将它收回了鞘内。

“就是字面意思。”他简短的说。

这话说的很怪。一个人作为武士死去了，难道就不是武士了吗？按照字面意思来说，「活着的时候」是武士，也就意味着死后并不是武士了吗？带土无法理解这其中的含义。不过卡卡西的父亲是武士，说明他必然出生在武家。虽然卡卡西曾说自己没有苗字，但如今才得知他的出生，带土好像也并没有太意料之外。像他那样的傲气和天资，让谁来说都不是泛泛之辈。

“那你的苗字……”带土问。

“我并非故意隐瞒，殿下。”卡卡西回答道，“那时我的确没有苗字。”

一个出生武家却没有苗字的孩子？带土更加迷惑了。不过卡卡西显然并不想继续深入这个话题。

“只是一把刀而已。”卡卡西抬起头说，“殿下没事才是最重要的。”

“不是那样的啊，卡卡西。”带土却说，“对你来说是很重要的刀对吧？真的碎掉了也无所谓吗？主公的性命就是最最重要的，而其他人——不要说心爱的事物，就连自己的小命都会随时被弃如草芥吧！如果这就是世间历来已久的所谓「规则」的话，我宁愿——自己不是宇智波。”

卡卡西握紧了刀柄。在神社里说出这样惊世骇俗的话来，应该说真不愧是他家的殿下吗？

“你……你在说什么乱七八糟的……”卡卡西说，“什么不要生在宇智波一族这种话，殿下不是历来很在意这个吗……精英一族之类的……”

“我一直都对自己的血统引以为豪没错……”带土低声说，“可是如果这与生俱来的身份让我也必须成为那样的人的话，我……我真的做不到啊！”

“我做不到假装把其他人的性命不当一回事、更做不到觉得侍从足轻就天生低人一等……这个弱肉强食的世道里，生为下位者就必须为了上位者的野心而甘心赴死吗？不同阶级的人们，难道内心也有上等下等之分吗？这种「规则」简直没道理吧……”

“可是现在哪里有不打仗的地方呢……”卡卡西说，“在战争之中，个人的性命恐怕是最无足轻重的。生活在朝不保夕、拼命活着的动荡之中，殿下所说的那种平等，怎么能在乱世中追寻呢？这样的理想实在太……天真了。”

“就算说我甜点吃的太多也好、还是太天真也好*，”带土说，“我的想法还是不变。你说的不错，在如今的乱世中想要寻找什么理想、平等的答案，确实有些可笑。但如果……不是这样的天下呢？如果……这样的「规则」是不对的话，如果在乱世中不能找到一个任何人都能成为朋友、生在武家还是平民家都一样的天下，那么——”

带土转头看了一眼前方，木阶梯延伸至月光照耀不到的深处，被供奉的神明就在那里静静望着人间。明明只是那么平静的眼神，在他侧面的卡卡西却被他的目光完全吸引了。他忽然有种奇异的感觉——带土接下来要说的，一定是非常非常重要的，重要到也许他一生都不会忘记的地步。

这时带土收回了目光，重新转头看向身旁的银发少年。

“那么就让我成为天下人*吧。”他说。“卡卡西，既然无法找到那样「理想」的世界，就让我来创造一个。”

本殿里一片寂静。直到屋外枝头上的乌鸦惊叫一声，抖着翅膀飞走了时，卡卡西才动了动。

“天下人……你可真敢说。”卡卡西回答道。

带土哼了一声。“你要笑话就笑吧……”他嘀咕道，“反正你不说我也知道，你一向觉得我的话都够异想天开是不是？”

“明明连初阵都没参与过，却已经想着夺取天下的野望……”卡卡西叹气说，“该说是不切实际还是心怀大志？不过仔细想想，的确是像你这种三番五次把性命用在救自己的属下这种小事上的笨蛋殿下会说的话啊……”

“这可不是小事！也不是笨蛋啦！”带土不满的说，“我救你跟主公啦殿下啦还是侍从啦属下啦都没有关系，你还不明白吗？！也许你每次救下我只是为了什么职责所在……但我想救你，只是因为要你活着而已。”

救一个人，就算有千万种理由，说到底也只是希望他活下去。这是再简单不过的道理了。但直到听见带土亲口说出来，卡卡西才好似刚刚明白这点一般的震撼。

“白牙对我来说很重要。”过了一会儿，卡卡西突然说。带土花了点功夫才意识到白牙是那把短刀的名字。“也许在其他的情况下，我同样会报废它来获救，但要说事后觉得可惜也是难免的。而今天……”

“比起可惜，反倒更庆幸带上了它。”他说。“因为它帮我救出了你。”

“……这、这样啊。”带土有点不自然的挪开视线，卡卡西向来也不是话多的人，于是两人再次安静了一阵。带土的目光四处游移，看着本殿里的结构和装饰，忽然心中一动。

“喂卡卡西，我们也祈愿个牛王符吧！”带土说道，“今天他们不是说，交换牛王符就可以立下誓约吗？”

“哈……誓约？”卡卡西问他，“带土殿想用来作什么？”

“先前不是说过，等我成为天下人之后，一定要终结现在的战乱、让大家都过上平等和睦的生活……不过在那实现之前，就先从身边开始吧？”带土说，“既然是在神社里——在神明面前应该是众生平等的吧……所以这一次就不要作为什么主公和属下，只是作为「带土」和「卡卡西」来结下同伴之间的约定怎么样？”

“约定？什么样的内容？”

“这个……也就是一起活下去的约定？要作为同伴一起活下去，要你亲眼见证我成为天下人！”带土思索着说，“拜托你不要再抱有那种牺牲奉主的思想，我的性命托付给你的同时——你也可以把你的托付给我啊！成为天下人之前，首先要能够保护身边的同伴吧……”

这都是什么大话。卡卡西心想。都已经快要元服的年纪了，那小子还说着和两人初遇时差不多的天真想法……不要说成为天下人是多么可望不可即的事情，如今作为质子身处异国的两人只能说得上堪堪自保，什么理想、平等、同伴的约定……谁要答应这种一拍脑袋想出来的话啊！

但这些话从带土口中说出来却有种不可思议的说服力。换个角度来想——不论实现与否，在乱世中一个没有野望的主公恐怕只会更加可悲罢了。

卡卡西双手合掌，放在胸前，轻轻垂下了头。

“那么……我就再相信神明一次吧，「带土」。”他说。

第二天清晨两人悄悄离开本殿，等来了熊野神社的神职人员。

“喂，卡卡西，你不坐会儿吗？”带土问道。“等他们传信给九尾城的人恐怕还要一阵子。”

卡卡西指了指拜殿外的台子。“这次没替琳他们采到草药，多少还是求几个符祈愿一下平安吧。”他说。

带土点点头，不过他右臂疼痛又无法动弹，连拍手*都做不到，于是闭目靠在一旁休息。也许是因为头天晚上过于疲惫，不知不觉他竟渐渐陷入沉眠。这一觉他睡得倒是格外香甜，直到卡卡西推他的肩膀时他才慢慢醒来。

“唔……你祈愿完了？”带土问。

“啊啊，那个早就准备完毕了。”卡卡西晃了晃袋子里的一串牛王符，“九尾城来接我们的人已经到达，殿下准备好就能返程了。”

“哦！”带土挺直身子，精神好转了不少。“那我们现在出发？”

“是……”卡卡西说。他迟疑一下，又拿出一枚牛王符递到带土面前。“给你。”

“嗯？”

“……你嗯什么啊。”卡卡西低声说，“这不是昨天晚上你说的吗？”

带土接过那枚精致的牛王符，他拿在手里的瞬间就立刻明白了。因为它比一般的护身符都更厚一些，手指捻在上面有轻微的沙沙声。带土拆开开口上的绳子，果然从里面掏出一张写好起请文的誓纸。

“咦……乌鸦？”带土指着誓纸上的几处乌鸦图样说。

“是啊，乌鸦是熊野神社的神使。”卡卡西解释道。“听这里的人说，大概可以理解为……监督者？誓约的双方都不得欺骗、背叛对方，否则非但破誓者会堕入地狱，神使乌鸦也会落尽三羽而亡。”

带土不禁打了个寒颤。

“搞这么血腥……”他小声嘀咕了一句。“乌鸦有什么错，干嘛把它也杀了？”

“唔唔，真是可怜的乌鸦啊。”卡卡西敷衍的回答了一声，手里忙着整理。“那么，带土殿，这就回去了？”

“啊，这就来！”带土说。

他匆匆将起请文叠好放回牛王符里，手中一顿，将牛王符放入衣服的内层，紧紧贴在了胸前。

TBC


End file.
